Cielo perdido
by Nakahara Sunako Chan
Summary: En mi dedo anular tenía el anillo que ese hombre me había dado… pero en mi corazón… tenía tatuado otro nombre completamente diferente, el nombre… de mi cielo perdido…
1. A un paso de mi libertad

¡Hola mis queridos pasajeros, les doy la más cordial de las bienvenidas! Por favor... tomen asiento y disfruten del viaje y yo no sé si ya se fijaron pero esto... esto no es un barco... así es, no es un barco... esto, esto es un tren, un fantástico tren, quizás no lo sepan pero... mantener un barco es costoso, muy costoso y mi sueldo no es lo suficiente así que me cambie a un medio de transporte más económico pero... ¿Qué creen? Este es un tren mágico... si, porque una vez dentro... ya no se pueden bajar. ;) Así que piénsenlo bien... muy bien... pero no lo piensen mucho porque yo les invito a perderse con nosotras en este fantástico viaje lleno... lleno de !Todo! y si no les gusta... les garantizo la devolución de su dinero, así que mis niños, sujétense bien, no se empujen, pónganse cómodos y miren hacía su ventana ¿Qué ven? ¿No saben? No importa... verán de todo y bueno... nuestra querida maquinista (capitana) lamentablemente no soy yo... es mi querida Hammi Yang (cachetitos), si, esta idea es suya... yo tan solo soy la chica que tira el carbón al horno (la que escribe) así que disfruten de este fantástico viaje...

Los amamos.

* * *

**CIELO PERDIDO**

* * *

Cada mañana el cuento era el mismo de siempre… batallar con el tráfico, con la gente, con el tiempo… se limitó a posar el semblante en el reloj que portaba en la muñeca, hizo una ligera mueca y ladeo la mirada hacía la ventana. El tráfico estaba imposible. Su virtud: la paciencia, pero también era algo que podía consumirse por completo y más cuando llevaba prisa. Trataba de mantener la compostura mientras observaba al chofer que estaba frente suyo.

-¿Yamato, no hay algo que puedas hacer? Ya se me hizo tarde.-

-Yo no controlo el tráfico, lo siento Señora...- El hombre no pudo terminar la frase...

-¡Acelera!- Gritó cuando vio que el tráfico se movilizaba y se abría paso para continuar con su camino.

Suspiró aliviada mientras el chofer le abría la puerta del auto negro. Se bajó con delicadeza y cuidado, tomó el maletín que acostumbraba a cargar todos los días y después de dirigirle una mirada de aprobación al hombre que se encargaba de llevarla todos los días al trabajo... camino por el pasillo inmenso que la llevaría a su destino.

Sus tacones sonaban al compás del movimiento de sus caderas, mientras su largo cabello luchaba por seguirle el paso. Se rejaló tantito la falda apretada, mientras con la otra mano tomaba aquel maletín, el anillo que portaba en el dedo anular le complicaba un poco su labor, cambió el maletín de muñeca.

De memoria se sabía el botón exacto que debía apretar al elevador, sin dudarlo lo hizo. Segundos después ya se encontraba llegando al lugar que deseaba. Caminaba con una seguridad casi palpable. Sólo escuchaba el:

-Buenos días, Señora.- La misma frase reproducida mil veces y una más en los diferentes labios de los trabajadores que ahí se encontraban. Era muy difícil contestarle a cada uno, lo había intentado porque su benevolencia la obligaba a hacerlo, pero después de algún tiempo decidió optar por... sonreír simplemente mientras caminaba, con ese semblante de absoluta amabilidad que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Bu...buenos días Señora.- Exclamó la menuda chica mientras hacía una reverencia.

-¡Buenos días!- Exclamó. -Dime... ¿Qué pendientes hay para hoy, Matsuri?- Interrogó mientras posaba la mano sobre la manija de la oficina.

-Sí, Señora... tiene un almuerzo con Neji Hyuga a... dos de la tarde.- Expuso mientras miraba la agenda que estaba sobre su escritorio.

-¿Con mi primo?- Exclamó mientras sonreía.

-Si.- Sonrió la muchacha.

-¿Ya llego a Japón?- Cuestionó sonriente.

-Llego esta mañana.- Contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Matsuri!- Exclamó sonriente mientras entraba a la oficina.

Respiró profundo mientras sentía el tibio aroma de su café matutino sobre su escritorio de roble artístico, giró sobre sí misma mientras observaba la inmensidad y lujo de las paredes que la rodeaban, esos tibios colores sobre las paredes, los muebles, los cuadros, los adornos. Dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio mientras tomaba asiento en la confortable silla giratoria.

Cuando llegaba, le gustaba tomarse unos instantes mientras degustaba sobre sus labios el cálido sabor del café que se encargaba de disipar completamente el sueño y estrés que se hallaba sobre sus hombros.

Tomó la taza... y una vez más se encontró con ese pequeño obstáculo... ese anillo en su dedo anular. A gritos la sortija exigía una mirada suya, entonces se la otorgó sin cuestionamientos. Divago unos instantes entre sus no muy lejanos recuerdos pasados... Posó la mirada sobre el artefacto que se hallaba en el dedo y entonces... se dejó hundir...

Se suponía que su significado era grande, inmenso, al menos... eso aseguraba la sociedad. Según aquel anillo no significaba otra cosa más que un: "Eterno pacto de amor", definitivamente era un pacto, sin duda alguna... pero no era de amor.

Quiso retroceder el tiempo unos años más... un tiempo atrás, el tiempo en donde realmente era feliz, poco a poco sentía que comenzaba a hundirse en una fantasía, y lo deseaba... deseaba retroceder hasta antes de haber adquirido ese maldito símbolo de: "amor", en eso estaba... mientras intentaba recordar la forma de su semblante, el tono de sus ojos, la inmensa intensidad de su sonrisa... de vez en cuando... le hacía bien el recordar el tono de su voz pronunciando su nombre con tanta ternura, en eso estaba... completamente perdida entre sus divagaciones sin retorno a la realidad. Sonó el teléfono que se hallaba a un lado de sí.

-¿Sí?- Contestó tratando de salir de su ensoñación.

-Señora Hinata, pronto darán las dos, solo quiero recordarle la cita con Neji Hyuga.-

-Gracias Matsuri.- Exclamó mientras prontamente se ponía de pie, tomaba su bolso y se aproximaba a la puerta.

Le pidió a Yamato que la llevara a su destino. Entró al lujoso restaurante y fue amablemente atendida. Sonrió súbitamente al ver los enormes ojos de su más querido primo.

-¡Hinata!- Exclamó mientras la estrechaba en brazos.

-¡Neji!- Le correspondió al gesto. Se sentaron mientras tomaban una bebida simple y suave.

-¿Cómo estás Hinata?- Preguntó mientras le clavaba la mirada.

La muchacha dio un respingo, sonrió y dijo: -Bien Neji, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Rió nerviosa.

-Porque algo en tus ojos me dice que mientes… ese brillo tuyo, ese titubear de tus labios cuando sientes que van a descubrir que mientes…- La chica ladeó tantito la mirada dándole la razón a su primo. -Esa es la garantía de que tengo razón.- Le exclamó al ver que sesgaba la mirada hacía otro punto.

-Me atrapaste…- Confesó. -Tampoco puedo mentirle a mi propia sangre.- Sonrió. -Nada está bien Neji y jamás lo estará… no, desde hace casi tres años que las cosas no están bien Neji.- Bajó la mirada mientras reprimía sus lágrimas. -Igual y tampoco puedo hacer nada al respecto con eso…- Sonrió de una forma triste. -Ya me acostumbre a ese dolorcito con el que despierto todas las mañanas, ya me es costumbre, dependo de él, entraría en pánico si se va de mi pecho así nada más…- Se mordió el labio. Sabía que su primo nada podía hacer, lo sabía, y también estaba consciente de que ella tampoco podía hacer nada para remediar ese dolorcillo que se alojaba en su pecho como un maldito parásito: consumiéndola poco a poco, instante a minuto, ese parasito que degustaba el sabor de su alma.

-¿Cómo te trata?- Le cuestionó.

-Bien.- Expuso mientras miraba su maldito anillo de bodas, esa maldita sortija que pesaba más que el plomo. -En unos días será nuestro aniversario de bodas.- Exclamó con una sonrisa sin sabor. -En unos días nuestro matrimonio se hará enteramente eterno.- Hizo un gesto de insatisfacción.

-Hinata si hay algo que yo pue…- Quiso continuar pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-¡Calma! ¡Soy fuerte!- Sonrió mientras elevaba la mirada. No le gustaba preocupar a su querido primo, decidió entonces cambiar el tema, algo más armonioso, algo trivial y sin importancia, quizás cualquier cosa que pudiera romper la tensión que se podía palpar con los dedos. -¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás esta vez?-

El chico sonrió. -Me instalaré en Japón, he comprado un departamento aquí, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede.- La chica sonrió.

-¡Me parece bien!- Esbozó una inmensa sonrisa.

Esa tarde… le había hecho bien ver a su primo después de mucho meses, le había reconfortado el trozo de alma que le quedaba el mirar de nuevo sus ojos y saber que aún poseían la misma amabilidad y cariño con el que se habían ido, todo eso le hizo pensar que la soga que atosigaba su pecho ahora se hallaba un poco menos tensa, sentía que quizás podría respirar con un poco de menos dificultad. Era un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba, incluso… había olvidado su nombre… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Se repetía mientras husmeaba en su diccionario… entonces quizás lo hallo… como una palabra borrosa, manchada, a punto de ser borrada completamente y para siempre… más sin embargo la recordó…-¡Así!… se llama: Felicidad.- Sonrió.

Cuando Yamato la dejo en la puerta de su mansión… sintió que olvido el significado de esa hermosa palabra que había recordado. Ladeo la mirada mientras comenzaba a recoger el valor para entrar al lugar. Con mucha tranquilidad subió los escalones que la llevarían a la inmensa puerta, el límite donde comenzaba su desdicha...

-Buenas tardes Señora…- Saludó el ama de llaves.

-Buenas tardes.- Exclamó mientras dejaba su abrigo de lado. -Mi…- Maldición odiaba esas palabras… pero eran necesarias: -Marido… ¿ya llego?- Cuestionó a cuestas.

-Me temo que no… Señora…- Exclamó la mujer de avanzada edad.

-Perfecto.- Pensó para sus adentros. Pensaba entonces que unos momentos de tranquilidad le vendrían bien.

-¿Desea algo señora?-

-Una taza de té.- Pidió amablemente.

-Enseguida se la traigo.-

-Gracias.- No quería que nadie le arruinara esa hermosa tarde en la que se había encontrado de nuevo con su primo después de muchos ocasos perdidos. Se sentó en un sofá en la biblioteca de la mansión, tomo el libro que se hallaba en un cajón bajo llave… lo abrió para ver de nuevo su memorizado contenido. ¡Maldición! Decía lo mismo… ninguna sola letra… vocal, acento o consonante había cambiado… ni la fecha de expedición, ni la de vencimiento, ¡NADA! Seguía tan exactamente igual como el primer día. Decepcionada sesgo la mirada mientras apretaba el labio con sus dientes, mientras reprimía la impotencia que padecía. La tristeza la invadiría… podía sentirlo… Cerró el libro de golpe mientras este doblaba aquel papel con su peso, luego opto por depositarlo con desprecio en el cajón de donde según ella: ¡jamás debió salir! -Unos días más… y entonces… si estaré condenada para siempre…- Exclamo mientras dirigía su atención a la maldita sortija. La llevaba por decoro… porque así lo marcaba la sociedad, porque era una mujer casada y no se vería bien que no se sienta orgullosa de ello. La maldita sortija de varios millones de dólares no tenía el menor significado para ella… la odiaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a tirarla por el retrete y jalar de la llave sin dudar un minúsculo instante en su decisión. Pero… no podía… muchas cosas se lo impedían… muchas cosas…

Bebió un sorbo del té que el ama de llaves le había preparado exclusivamente para que sus papilas lo degustaran. Harta, retomo el libro que llevaba algún tiempo leyendo.

Muy de repente escucho la señal… ese casi imperceptible ruido que odiaba, ese murmullo que rompía su quimera de felicidad, ese maldito sonido que le recordaba que no tenía ni libertad, ni nada. El silbido de la perilla cediendo a los antojos de alguien, el ruido de sus zapatos de piel sobre la alfombra de lana, el sonidito de su respiración profunda y serena, el crujido de su sereno caminar. -No sabía que estabas aquí, Hinata.- El maldito susurro de su voz al pronunciar su nombre.

Busco su mejor gesto. -Hola querido.- Sonrió mientras posaba su pupila pálida sobre las suyas azabache profundo. Su gesto insulso, carente de expresión, simple, sin sonrisa, ni ceño fruncido. Quizás esa mirada suya le enfurecía a ella.

-¿Todo está bien? Escuché que llego Neji a la ciudad…- Comentó mientras se acercaba al bar por su acostumbrada copa de whisky.

-Todo está excelente.- Sonrió.

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras lo veía tomar asiento en el sofá, mientras tomaba el periódico y leía la sección que le interesaba: la bolsa de valores. Su cabello negro, sus ojos oscuros, su rostro pálido, su expresión chirle, la ausencia de algún gesto inútil. Giró la mirada… definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha era muy diferente a… a… a… vaya… no valía la pena recordar su nombre… nada cambiaria las cosas, ni mucho menos su actual situación.

Estaba atrapada injustamente en un matrimonio no deseado; su matrimonio era como una enfermedad terminal… te mata poco a poco, paso a paso, lentamente… de la forma más cruel y truculenta posible. Pero… nada podía hacer… ese había sido su destino desde incluso mucho antes de nacer… el destino que su padre le había impuesto sin preguntarle si le parecía o no… si estaba de acuerdo o no… el destino que le impuso sin preguntarle si amaba a otro hombre o no… sus sentimientos poco valían, al menos a ojos de Hiashi Hyuga sus sentimientos… no tenían valor ni importancia alguna.

Continúo suspirando profundo mientras vivía el más falso de los matrimonios jamás inventado. Vivían bajo el mismo techo, comían en la misma mesa, dormían en la misma cama, se arropaban bajo las mismas sábanas de seda pero… nada de eso significaba amor… nada de eso significaba cariño. Cada uno dormía por su lado… mientras las espaldas de ambos se miraban dejando un frío espacio en medio de la inmensa cama matrimonial. Todos los días era igual… fingir algo que no existía y que jamás existirá, vivir y continuar con la misma farsa de la que era presa…

Esa tarde miro sus ojos oscuros y vacíos y se preguntó: -¿Y así dice amarme?- Para su desgracia… el Uchiha la amaba, al menos eso había dicho en una remota ocasión pero… jamás lo demostraba y nunca hizo nada para ganarse su corazón. ¡Nada!, ni la más mínima cosa, pero tampoco funcionaria… Su corazón tenía clavado el nombre de alguien más. Ya era su prometida y ahora esposa… el Uchiha no tenía que recurrir entonces a teatritos cursis ni románticos para ganarse a la chica, ¡no!… había tenido la suerte de que lo hayan comprometido con la chica que le llamaba la atención… la que le gustaba, quizás por eso entonces… las cosas fueron más fáciles… porque una de las partes estaba completamente de acuerdo con ese matrimonio impuesto a fuerza, entonces… era ella la única que estaba en discordia… pero sus gritos de auxilio no fueron escuchados por nadie y si alguien los escucho entonces ese alguien no hizo ni lo más mínimo para salvarla del altar… de las palabras del sacerdote, del vestido de novia, del anillo que pesaba más que cualquier promesa imposible.

De vez en cuando… muy lejanamente al azabache le daba por articular una frase dulce para con ella y muy apartadamente dejaba relucir una sonrisa en esos tiesos labios que tenía… ella solo intentaba sonreír pero nada en ella se sacudía, estremecía o alebrestaba… lo intento muchas veces pero sus esfuerzos no tuvieron ningún éxito, jamás lograría amarlo… tan solo era ya una maldita y monótona costumbre.

En unos escasos días más… su libertad se verá en verdad encerrada bajo una jaula cubierta de un sinfín de candados y cadenas inviolables… y ella… tan solo será espectadora de esa atrocidad y nada podrá hacer…

Si tan sólo… si tan sólo… no… eso jamás pasará…

Esa noche compartió la cama con él como lo hacía todas las noches… dormir y nada más… sin ningún tipo de contacto físico, ni tacto, ni frase, ni nada.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente… siempre que despabilaba en las mañanas se encontraba sola… sola en la vasta inmensidad de esa cama, tanto espacio le estrujaba el alma. Ladeo el semblante y… nada, no había nada ni nadie, tan solo un lugar vació, una almohada sin nadie que quiera apoyarse en ella, tan solo una sábana sin nadie a quien arropar. Siempre despertaba antes que ella y se iba a la oficina… era como si no deseara toparse con sus ojos pálidos en la mañana, como si evitara su fuego por miedo a que su alma sea quemada con su fiereza y coraje.

Aturdida aún por el sueño poso la mano sobre su frente mientras retiraba los cabellos rebeldes de su sien. Miro su agenda… la fecha se aproximaba galopando hacia ella sin la conciencia del daño que aquello le provocaría. Suspiro resignada mientras ladeaba nuevamente la mirada solo para encontrar un espacio frío junto a ella.

Miró hacia la ventana… con la mirada intento buscar el cielo… ladeaba los ojos de un lado a otro, lo buscaba con mucha tenacidad pero… nada… desde hacía tiempo… a sus ojos… el cielo estaba perdido. Quizás cuando sellaba los ojos al dormir intentaba olvidar que el cielo se le había perdido de la mirada, quizás intentaba engañarse vanamente… pero ese espacio gélido junto a ella le recordaba que el cielo… estaba perdido…

Se levantó saliendo de sus quimeras de adolescente y se encamino a la oficina justo como lo había hecho su esposo. ¡Maldición! Su cabeza estallaría definitivamente si en alguno de sus papeleos volvía a ver el recuerdo de la maldita fecha… suspiraba quedante y sentía que la estaca que rozaba su pecho se clavaba más. La situación en la que se encontraba enredada era inevitable, nada podría hacer al respecto, el tiempo no cedería a sus llamados de auxilio… el tiempo no se detenía para nada ni nadie…

Prefirió no pensar en aquello y mejor se dispuso a cumplir su trabajo. El día pasó lento y fue pesado con ella. Llego a casa agotada. Miro el reloj que estaba postrado en la enorme sala. -Las diez de la noche.- Murmuró. Llevaba dos horas sentada con un libro en mano y con la chimenea encendida y no veía ni el mínimo rastro de su marido. -Ya es tarde…- Pensó en silencio. Pero no estaba preocupada, para nada, Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de negocios y por consecuencia… era muy formal, el chico le había llamado a la Hyuga para decirle que llegaría tarde a casa debido a que cerraría trato con unos socios, ella entendió y le deseo éxito en ese negocio. -Últimamente…- Susurró. -Llega tarde muy seguido…- Bajo la mirada. -Ha de tener mucho trabajo en la oficina.- Pensó mientras apartaba el libro de su vista y lo ponía sobre su regazo. Bostezo enormemente y entendió que pretender esperarlo para darle las buenas noches era una mala idea, cansada y ya con su batón puesto se dirigió hasta su cama a conciliar el sueño. Se acurrucó, se arropó entre sus acogedoras sábanas y antes de caer completamente rendida ante el sueño miro por última vez el reloj sobre la pared de la inmensa habitación. -Doce y media…- Susurró levemente antes de sellar los ojos.

Cuando despertó no estaba el azabache en la cama y antes de dormir no lo vio llegar y mucho menos tampoco lo vio irse. Estaba acostumbrada a esa situación, suspiro mientras recordaba que esa fecha estaba próxima… y con ese mal pensamiento se fue a trabajar.

Cuando la chica volvió de nuevo a casa, la monótona rutina se repetía, se postró frente a la chimenea a leer, el Uchiha llamo otra vez para reportar que de nuevo llegaría tarde a casa. Ya era tarde… se disponía a dormir cuando repentinamente escucho el tintineo de su celular, lo miro con desgano. -¿Tenten?- argumento mientras sus ojos se dilataban, inmediatamente contesto la llamad. -¿Qué pasa Tenten?- Exclamó airosa.

-¡Necesito que vengas a la oficina en este momento!- Exclamó con un tono de voz tan serio que la Hyuga en ningún momento pensó que fuera una broma.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- Cuestionó mientras se ponía un saco enorme que la cubría por completo.

-De eso no estoy segura… pero necesito que veas algo y no puede esperar, ¡date prisa!- Gritó, luego… colgó el teléfono. La Hyuga cogió las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa tan de prisa como pudo, no sin antes comprobar que el Uchiha no se hallaba en su morada. Con el pijama puesto, y el saco color negro tapándole el cuerpo manejo hasta su oficina. La duda le carcomía el alma con dureza y vanamente intentaba imaginar el asunto por el cual Tenten le había solicitado su presencia pero nada más no se le ocurría algo coherente.

Llegó al enorme edificio, estacionó su auto y bajó de prisa mientras se cubría del frío, de pronto vio el auto negro del Uchiha, conocía su auto, vio entonces que se alejó de ahí con el polarizado de sus ventanas. Miro su reloj. -Dos en punto, ¿tan tarde acababa sus negocios?- Se cuestionó mientras ladeaba la mirada por toda la zona tratando de encontrar otros autos en el lugar, autos de los supuestos socios. No hallo nada y rendida camino hacía el edificio, entro por una puerta oculta y toco en la puertezuela con el título: Seguridad. Prohibido el paso a personal no autorizado. El pestillo cedió y ella se incursionó sin pensarlo dos veces…

Desde hacía mucho tiempo Hinata Hyuga no padecía de la visita de aquello que otros mortales disfrutaban… y justo antes de que todo ápice de su recuerdo cesara recordó su nombre: Felicidad. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sonreído con tan inmenso placer en los labios? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que sentía la viveza de su alma disiparse por todo su cuerpo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez? Cerró entonces los ojos buscando la respuesta en sus recuerdos, en los más profundos recuerdos de su pasado, en los recuerdos que se hallaban enterrados bajo los escombros de su sufrimiento. ¡Cierto! Recordó, la última vez que una sonrisa se había posado sobre su boca fue antes… antes de perder el cielo.

Pero ahora no importaba… cierto que ese maravilloso tono azul cielo jamás volvería a iluminar sus días de penumbra pero… quizás era el momento de tener otro tono de cielo como causante de su felicidad. Emocionada se tocó el abdomen, poso su mano delicadamente y lo acarició con ternura mientras sonreía con un enorme placer.

Se levantó con ánimo, con inmensa dicha y miró sin miedo al calendario, ahora no le tenía pavor no… ahora el tiempo podía hacer y deshacer como le viniera en gana y a ella… no le iba a importar ni mucho menos a perjudicar su transcurrir tan independiente y desesperado. -Hoy es…- Sonrió. -Mi aniversario de bodas…- Y desgraciadamente no había visto al Uchiha para felicitarse mutuamente, seguro estaba en la oficina… pensó ella. Estaba lista para la celebración en conmemoración de su aniversario, nada arruinaría ese día en el cual su verdadera felicidad comenzaría sin reproches.

Llego a la oficina con la sonrisa más desbordante que hallo en su armario. Incluso pareciera que irradiaba luz con su mirada perla iluminada. Como siempre… todo el mundo la saludaba al cruzar el umbral del elevador.

-Señora Uchiha.- Exclamó Matsuri al ver que se acercaba a ella con tremenda alegría y quedo aún más sorprendida cuando noto que al pronunciar el apellido: Uchiha después del: Señora no causó en ella un gesto de discordia como normalmente lo hacía.

-Muy buenos días Matsuri.- Exclamó la Hyuga. La muchacha de ojos marrones quedo petrificada, nunca en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí la había visto tan feliz, claro que siempre tenía una amable sonrisa pero nunca tanta alegría. La Hyuga entonces procedió a entrar a su oficina. Con esa preciosa sonrisa comenzó a atender sus asuntos.

-Buenos días, oficina de Sasuke Uchiha.- Contestó la secretaria.

-Hola Sakura muy buenos días, soy yo Hinata, ¿podrías comunicarme al señor Uchiha?- Pidió amablemente.

-Por… por supuesto Señora…- Exclamó mientras le pasaba la llamada a su jefe.

-Bueno.- Contestó el hombre con esa voz seria que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-¡Querido!- Exclamó Hinata. -Buenos días, espero que hallas amanecido bien hoy en este día tan especial porque… te tengo una inmensa noticia que dar.- Sonrió con sus labios pintados en carmín.

El Uchiha se sintió desconcertado al escuchar ese precioso tono de voz en ella, emocionado sonrió levemente, porque después de todo Uchiha Sasuke no era del tipo de personas que expresaban tan abiertamente su sentir. -Amanecí perfectamente y con ansias esperare lo que tienes que decirme.-

-Excelente, porque no puedo esperar más, cite a tu familia y a la mía, estarán en la sala de juntas a las seis de la tarde, te espero ahí querido…- Se tocó el vientre nuevamente antes de colgarle.

-Hasta entonces…- Contestó el Uchiha al colgar el teléfono. Hinata sonrió, se sentía tan inmensamente feliz que aparentemente nada podría borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Hasta entonces… querido…- Fue lo único que su boca pronunció.

Todos se hallaban reunidos en la sala de juntas, en la enorme y muy lujosa sala de juntas de la empresa, mientras charlaban de la inmensa noticia que Hinata anunció con alegría darles. Fugaku Uchiha se veía sereno, guardando la compostura pero con una leve sonrisa entre sus labios, por su parte Hiashi Hyuga no confería ni el menor ruido, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y Neji, Neji estaba en completo shock, no sabía que tramaba su pequeña prima, si hacía unos días antes estaba devastada y de pronto ahora se encontraba completamente diferente. ¿Qué había pasado? Ese era el misterio que no podía resolver y lo tenía terriblemente ansioso. Sasuke Uchiha compartía el estado de Neji, no sabía que hacer o pensar, el drástico comportamiento de Hinata era demasiado súbito y repentino.

El tiempo transcurría su rumbo y no había ni el menor rastro de la Hyuga, todos comenzaban a impacientarse, mientras se preguntaban por el paradero de la muchacha, intentaban llamarle al celular pero estaba apagado, solo les restaba… esperar.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- Cuestionó Tenten en un leve susurro.

-Absolutamente.- Contestó la Hyuga. -Y necesito de tu apoyo…- Le pidió.

-Lo tienes amiga mía…- Le contestó mientras posaba la mano sobre su hombro. Hinata solo alcanzo a sonreír.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta, trago saliva fuerte, y sin vacilar un instante más tiro de ella con fuerza y procurando no caer en el miedo. Todos los ojos ahí presentes dirigieron su atención a la esbelta figura que se encontraba cruzando el umbral de la puerta con esa radiante sonrisa y con la mano en el vientre. Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuga sonrieron gustosos al ver esa señal, Neji y Hanabi por su parte tan sólo se sorprendieron fervientemente.

-Para empezar…- Exclamó la chica llamando la atención de todos. -Quiero agradecerles el que estén aquí, eso es muy importante para mí y estoy segura que para Sasuke también.- Hizo un ademan llamando a Sasuke para que se colocara junto a ella mientras hablaba, el Uchiha sin dudar hizo lo solicitado. De pronto el azabache sintió que Hinata entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, el muchacho sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle la espalda y gustoso tan solo accedió sin reproches. La otra mano… la tenía sobre el abdomen. Todos ya se imaginaban lo que la chica iba a anunciarles por la mano que tenía sobre el vientre.

-Hoy es un día muy especial… hoy celebramos tres años de matrimonio. ¿No es así Sasuke?- Le cuestionó mientras ladeaba la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Así es.- Exclamó con un gesto semejante a una sonrisa.

-Bueno y casualmente… tengo una maravillosa noticia que darles…- Sonrió tratando de contener su emoción. -Una noticia que dará un giro inesperado a nuestras vidas.- Apretó más la mano de Sasuke, el Uchiha se encontraba rotundamente extasiado y feliz.

Todos los ojos de: Hiashi Hyuga, de Fugaku Uchiha, de Itachi Uchiha, de Hanabi y Neji Hyuga, de Shikamaru (el abogado de la empresa) los ojos de Tenten y entre otras personas que ahí se hallaban, todos esos ojos de diferentes tonalidades se posaron sobre la pareja y en especial sobre la muchacha.

Hinata miró a Tenten y recordó aquella noche cuando la ojos marrones la obligo a salir de su lecho en bata para darle una noticia de un acontecimiento que había descubierto…

_Tocó en la puertezuela con el título: "Seguridad. Prohibido el paso a personal no autorizado". El pestillo cedió y ella se incursionó sin pensarlo dos veces… pocas veces había estado ahí… en ese lugar lleno de televisiones, lleno de cámaras de seguridad y paneles. _

_-¿Qué pasa Tenten? ¿Qué es tan urgente decirme?- _

_Tenten era mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, a ella nada podía ocultarle, me conocía bien, muy bien, me conocía de pies a cabeza, de adentro a fuera, pero… una cosa quise ocultarle… cosa que termine contándole sin poder soportar ni un minuto más la fuerza con la que aplastaba a mi corazón al respirar. _

_Aún recuerdo esa fría tarde… Tenten me veía deprimida y triste y me decía enojada: _

_-¡Maldición no amas a Sasuke Uchiha! ¡¿Por qué no le pides el divorció Hinata!? ¡Él no es el hombre que tú amas!- Yo solo me encontraba callada y silenciosa mientras escuchaba lo que me decía. -¡Hinata! ¡Hazme caso!- Me gritaba furiosa._

_-¡No puedo!- Exclamé frustrada mientras mis ojos se llenaban de una delicada capa cristalina que anunciaba mis próximas lágrimas._

_-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Al diablo la empresa, al diablo tu padre y Fugaku Uchiha! ¡Al diablo todo!- Me gritaba tratando de darme fuerzas y mucho pero mucho valor._

_-¡No puedo Tenten!- Le grité mientras rompía en un irremediable llanto. -No puedo…- Le aseguré. -Estoy condenada… este es mi destino y nada puedo hacer para cambiarlo.- Le comuniqué. Ella me miraba sin entender, sus enormes ojos me miraban sin comprender ni la más mínima palabra que yo trataba de decirle._

_-¿Por qué Hinata, por qué no puedes?- Me preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos como si deseara poner al descubierto a mi alma._

_-Porque…- Ladee la mirada. -Hay algo Tenten que yo jamás te he contado… no te he sido completamente sincera…- Baje la mirada llorosa._

_-¿Qué es Hinata? ¡Dime!- Exclamó impaciente mientras me veía sollozar en silencio._

_-Mi matrimonio con Uchiha Sasuke es más bien un contrato…- Musité con ese tono de voz bajo._

_-¿¡Qué?!- Esas fueron las palabras que no me dijo pero que podía leer sobre las pupilas de sus ojos, estaba completamente confundida. -¿De qué hablas?- Me preguntó al fin con los ojos petrificados._

_-Hay un arreglo detrás de este falso matrimonio.- Le comuniqué. -No hay manera de expedir un divorcio, nuestros padres fueron muy cuidadosos al comprometernos.- Conté. -Este matrimonio era para unir las empresas Hyuga y Uchiha en una sola y poderosa empresa.- Comencé a llorar._

_-Maldición, ese par, Fugaku Uchiha y tu padre son unos monstruos que se comunican con el mismo lenguaje.- Me dijo Tenten y yo sentía su furia brotar de su cuerpo._

_-¿Entiendes Tenten? No se trata de que yo no quiera es solo que no puedo…- Baje la mirada y Tenten me acompaño. -Solo… hay una manera.- Continúe diciendo. -Nuestra acta de matrimonio expone una cláusula…-_

_-¿Cuál?- Me preguntó Tenten._

_-Dice que la única forma de anular nuestro matrimonio es por una infidelidad cometida entre los primeros tres años de nuestro matrimonio.- _

_-¡Entonces Hinata! ¡Ve a América y "búscalo"… engaña a Sasuke y haz que te pida el divorcio!- Gritó eufórica como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo._

_-Yo también pensaba que podía ser tan fácil Tenten, pero… también hay trampa en esa cláusula.-_

_-¿Cuál?-_

_-Si yo engaño a Sasuke y se me descubre, la empresa de mi padre automáticamente le pertenecerá a los Uchiha y lo mismo sucede si Sasuke me engaña… la empresa y su divorcio serían míos, no puedo Tenten, jamás haría algo para perder la empresa de mi padre, la empresa que tanto esfuerzo le ha costado levantar y Sasuke… es muy cuidadoso, tampoco haría lo mismo, nunca.- Susurró. -En mi tercer aniversario de bodas… el contrato se hará eterno… no habrá manera de pedir el divorcio al otro, estaremos amarrados por siempre…- Tenten solo compartía mi dolor mientras intentaba vanamente no llorar frente a mí._

Y hoy era el día tan ansiado… mi tercer aniversario de bodas y pensar… que un día como hoy hace tres años cave mi propia tumba. Yo ahora estuviera mal, estuviera triste y deshecha si no hubiera sido por ese maravilloso descubrimiento de Tenten aquella noche en la que escape de casa en pijama…

Tenten era la jefa de seguridad del edificio… ella estaba a cargo de las cámaras y de la seguridad en todo el lugar, era la única con el acceso a los videos y grabaciones hechas por las cámaras…

_Me mareaba estar en ese lugar lleno de la luz de esas computadoras y televisiones que desplegaban cada rincón de la empresa._

_-He descubierto algo Hinata.- Sonreía con locura. -Algo que podría ayudarte…- Me exclamó con ese extraño brillo en su sonrisa, yo la mire sin comprender del todo, tan solo opté por prestarle atención._

Y ahí estaba ella, con esa radiante sonrisa mientras sujetaba a Sasuke Uchiha con la mano que la condenaba… con la mano que tenía ensamblado el anillo de matrimonio que él le había dado un día como hoy hace tres años… la otra mano… sobre el bultillo de su vientre.

Sasuke se encontraba feliz y Hiashi y Fugaku también.

-Les tengo un precioso video…- Exclamó mientras le hacía un ademan a Tenten con la cabeza para que corriera la cinta. La Hyuga se puso aún más renuente en el tacto de su abdomen, la Hyuga ladeó la mirada y vio a un Sasuke estupendamente feliz… lo tomó de la barbilla mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el azabache se embelesó en su mirada, en sus preciosos ojos perlas, la chica lo notó y siendo cuidadosa lo sujeto del mentón y atrajo sus labios hacía sí, Sasuke se sorprendió al sentir la boca de Hinata rozarle la suya, pero no es que no quisiera… entonces… se dejó manipular por la chica mientras sentía la puerta de la felicidad ser abierta. -Gracias querido… por este regalo…- Fue lo único que ella le dijo. El gustoso sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. La Hyuga lo tenía donde quería… completamente a su merced.

Hinata le guiño el ojo a Neji quien no entendía nada de sus repentinas actitudes y después de eso… el video corrió…

_-¿Qué es esto?- había preguntado la Hyuga cuando vio a Tenten ponerle el video la primera vez._

_-Guarda silencio y pon atención… pronto entenderás…- Le aseguró._

Los protagonistas… Sasuke Uchiha y una mujer alta, delgada, de ojos jade y pelo rosa que corría con el nombre de: Sakura. Y ahí estaba el Uchiha… sentado sobre su enorme silla giratoria mientras tomaba whisky tras whisky, bebía sin medida, sin control, sin cuidado. ¿Su único propósito? Quedar completamente ebrio como para llegar a imaginar que la mujer que se comenzaba a desnudar frente a él era en realidad la Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga y solo el alcohol… podía hundirlo en esa quimera de locura.

Bajo la luz de la habitación para no ver su rostro… lo único que deseaba es que esa mujer se transformara en Hinata Hyuga… la única mujer a la que realmente amaba, a su esposa, su esposa que lo despreciaba y que no le regalaba ni una sola de sus noches…

Era evidente… la infidelidad, el adulterio, el engaño era evidente en ese video… el Uchiha estaba tan ebrio que realmente pensaba que esa mujer era Hinata Hyuga… era obvio que eso pensaba y se los confirmaba las cientos de veces que de su boca de ebrio salía el mismo nombre: Hinata… a cada momento decía su nombre: Hinata…

Todos los presentes estaban en un irremediable shock.

-¡Basta!- Gritó el Uchiha enfurecido, Tenten de prisa paro el video.

-¡Supongo que sabes lo que sigue! Aparentemente estas consciente de lo que sigue… estás consciente de la manera en la que la tocabas y besabas…- Exclamó la Hyuga. -Y tú bien sabes porque has parado el video.- Sonrió.

-¡¿Qué pretendes Hinata al mostrarnos este insulto?! ¡¿Es por eso que nos has citado?! ¡¿Para burlarte de nuestra familia y de mi hijo?!- Gritó furioso Fugaku Uchiha.

-¡Esa nunca fue mi intención! ¡Pero mi matrimonio es un maldito contrato!- Gritó mientras sacaba ese libro viejo donde lo tenía oculto y luego procedía a lanzarlo sobre la mesa con ese aire de repudio en sus acciones. -¡Eso es ¿No es así?! ¡Un maldito contrato! ¡Mi única intención es demostrarles que una de las partes no cumplió con su parte del contrato! ¡Y esa no fui yo! ¡Ese fue su intachable hijo!- Le gritó a Fugaku Uchiha quien se mordió el labio enojado y furioso.

-¡Mi hijo no hubiera recurrido a estar con esa mujer si tú le dieras lo que él necesita: Una esposa!-

-¡Ese es el pretexto más estúpido y machista que he escuchado!- Gritó la Hyuga. -¡No quiera justificarlo solo porque se vea en aprietos!- Exclamó Hinata. -¿Es claro no padre?, ¡Sasuke Uchiha me engaño, me fue infiel! Y mi contrato dice que si una de las partes es infiel entonces el otro tendrá todo el derecho de reclamar: el divorció sin la oportunidad de negársele y…- Todos la miraron. -Y… el poderío de la otra empresa.-

-Niña insolente…- Murmuró el jefe de la familia Uchiha. -Seguro tú le tendiste una trampa a mi hijo.-

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo incluso… pensaba a Sasuke incapaz de serme infiel!- Exclamó. -Pero creo querido…- Dijo mientras miraba al Uchiha azabache petrificado junto a ella. -Creo… que descubrí que hacías en las noches que me asegurabas llegar tarde por cerrar tratos con tus supuestos "socios", te descubrí Sasuke…- Murmuró sonriente.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas entonces Hinata Hyuga?- Habló el calculador Itachi.

Ella sonrió…. No creyó llegar tan lejos, no creyó conseguirlo, no creyó tenerlo entre sus manos…

-¡Itachi!- Gritó enojado Fugaku. -¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-

-¡Padre! Es evidente que como dice Hinata, Sasuke no cumplió con su parte del "contrato" y… tiene pruebas… así que… estamos a su merced.- Dijo Itachi, ese hombre en ningún momento había estado de acuerdo con ese forzado matrimonio y sabía que esa muchacha tenía buen corazón…

-Supongo que puedo reclamar la empresa Uchiha.- Sonrió mientras veía a Fugaku palidecer.

-Estúpida niña…- Fue lo único que murmuró Fugaku.

-¡Pero… no lo haré! ¿Qué quiero? ¿No es evidente? ¡Lo único que quiero de Sasuke Uchiha es… el divorcio! ¡Sencillo!- Grito. -¡Tranquilo padre, tranquilo Sasuke, tranquilo Fugaku, yo solo quiero el divorcio! ¡Nada más! ¡El trabajo de ambas empresas puede transcurrir como lo ha hecho hasta ahora! ¡Nada cambiará, nadie se irá, ni un solo trabajador! ¡Nadie! ¡Yo solo quiero mi libertad! ¡Es todo!- Itachi Uchiha sonrió, era una chica poco ambiciosa, no le llenaba el dinero, ni las propiedades, solo deseaba su libertad. Fugaku respiró con tranquilidad… por un momento estuvo a punto de quebrarse al enterarse que por la estupidez de su hijo menor perdería por lo que llevaba años trabajando y Hiashi Hyuga… tan solo mirada espectador aquella bochornosa situación. -¡Aquí tienes los papeles del divorció cariño… ya los he firmado! ¡Haz tú lo mismo!- Exclamó mientras extendía el papeleo sobre la mesa, le acercó una pluma.

-¡Jamás!- Gritó Sasuke. -¡Jamás te daré el divorció Hinata!- Le gritó y ella solo se exaltó.

-¡¿Por qué!?- Exclamó ella sin entender.

-¿No es obvio?- Sonrió. -¡Porque te amo!- Gritó y todos quedaron en shock. Sobre todo la Hyuga quedó en shock. -¿No te esperabas eso, cierto?- Le cuestionó mientras la veía con las pupilas dilatadas. -Jamás te daré el divorció.- La amenazó.

Ella sonrió -¡Haz lo que quieras!- Le anunció mientras tomaba su acta de matrimonio y la rompía en pedazos, entonces… sujeto el anillo de plomo que se hallaba sobre su dedo anular y con gusto se lo quito, tomó la mano de Sasuke y lo puso sobre ella. -¡Aquí tienes tu estúpido anillo, no quiero nada de ti!- Le gritó mientras caminaba hacía la entrada.

-¡Tú eres mía Hinata Hyuga y de nadie más! ¡No creas que me rendiré, ni mucho menos que te has deshecho de mí! ¡Te seguiré hasta que regreses a mí!- Le anunció. Ella camino sin dirigirle ni una pizca de su atención. La Hyuga salió de ahí y tan solo escucho el griterío, el desastre, la discordia, ¡todo! Lo que dejo tras esa puerta: Sasuke jurándole amor… Fugaku gritándole a Sasuke por su estupidez, Hiashi reclamándole a Sasuke y a Fugaku, Neji peleándose con Sasuke, Hanabi en shock, los demás socios ahí presentes gritándose entre ellos y gritándole a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó Tenten.

-¡Estupendamente!- Exclamó mientras miraba su mano sin esa maldita sortija costosa. -Se creyeron lo del embarazo…- Murmuró mientras sonreía.

Sasuke Uchiha amaba con locura a esa mujer peliazul y de ojos perla, la amaba, tanto, que le frustraba saber que no la podía hacer suya cada noche como cualquier hombre enamorado lo hacía con la mujer que amaba, pero ella… había sido la única mujer que jamás había caído en sus encantos y ella misma… había sido la única mujer que él verdaderamente amaba… y era tan idiota que antes de engañarla con Sakura tenía que quedar ebrio para poder caer en la ilusión de pensar que con la mujer que estaba era Hinata y no la chica rosada… Hinata uso eso a su favor, en los videos que Tenten le enseño se dio cuenta de que él estaba borracho y de que pronunciaba su nombre a cada suspiro, a cada acción, seguro esa pobre mujer rosada se la había pasado muy mal escuchando que ese hombre la llamaba por otro nombre que no era el suyo, fuera de eso el Uchiha de verdad llego a pensar que cada noche juntos era real y cuando vio a Hinata con la mano sobre el vientre el idiota en verdad cayó… no recordó que Hinata Hyuga… sólo una vez se había entregado a él…

-Gracias Tenten.- Sonrió la Hyuga. -Gracias por haber puesto esa cámara oculta en la oficina de Sasuke… su oficina y la mía son las únicas sin cámara en todo el edificio… él estaba seguro de eso… por eso utilizaba su oficina como el lugar perfecto para encontrarse con esa mujer, jamás pensó que habría una cámara oculta.- Se rió.

-De nada Hinata.- Exclamó al recordar el día que entro de puntillas a la oficina del Uchiha a colocar esa cámara, había sido cuidadosa y muy valiente, ya que el Uchiha pudo haberla descubierto y no se la iba a acabar… Pero Tenten sabía que había algo muy sospechoso cuando Hinata le decía: "Sasuke está en la oficina con unos socios". La Hyuga era inocente y dulce y evidentemente había creído en sus palabras, pero ella… no se tragaba del todo el cuento del Uchiha, por eso decidió tomar medidas drásticas y descubrir su mentira. –Ahora, ¿qué harás? ¡Ya eres libre! ¿Lo buscaras a "él"?- Cuestionó una curiosa Tenten.

-¡Cierto! ¡Soy libre! ¿Qué hare? Lo que yo quiera. ¿Qué si lo buscare?- Bajó la mirada, de pronto la alzó. -No, no lo buscaré.- Sonrió. -Él no me busco en todos estos años… lo más probable… es que ya tiene otro amor.-

-¿A dónde vas?- Cuestionó Tenten al verla caminar con prisa.

-A un bar.- Exclamó al subir a su auto.

_-Neji…- Llamó Hinata esa misma mañana a su primo._

_-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- Contesto él._

_-Necesito un favor…- Argumentó ella._

_-¿De qué se trata?- Cuestionó él._

_-Lo más probable es que me ausente de la empresa un tiempo, ¿podrías ocupar mi lugar en mi ausencia?- Cuestionó._

* * *

¿Les gusto mis niños? esta fue la primera parte de nuestro extenso viaje sin escalas... espero... que haya sido de su agrado y por favor... déjennos un hermoso review, por favor. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Los amamos, con todo nuestro corazón.

Atte: Sunako y Hammi.


	2. La noticia que tanto anhelaba

Hola queridos lectores, lamento informarles que no soy Sunako, desgraciadamente soy Hammi Yang.  
Queremos agradecerles de todo corazón sus hermosos reviews, estamos muy contentas de saber que este nuevo fic tuvo una hermosa y agradable bienvenida. Por favor perdónenos nuestra tardanza, es solo que tuvimos un pequeño percance. Esperamos que este nuevo capitulo sea de su completo agrado y que ojalá lo disfruten así como lo disfrutamos Sunako y yo al escribirlo. No les quito más su tiempo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_Era tanta mi libertad… que no sabía cómo manejarla ¡Dios mío! ¡Podía hacer lo que quisiera! ¡Cuándo quisiera y cómo quisiera! Me pellizque emocionada, jamás creí llegar tan lejos, jamás creí que esto funcionaria, jamás imagine que algún día mi libertad… vendría directo a mis brazos... sentía mi pecho fuera de aflicciones… la enorme sonrisa me acompañaba, esa inmensa y fragante sonrisa que tenía escondida bajo la coacción de un baúl lleno de candados que pensé inquebrantables pero ahora esa sonrisa… adornaba mis labios y las lágrimas… las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas… lágrimas de dicha… sentía mi pecho antes afligido ahora tan relajado, tan lleno de una inexplicable paz. Definitivamente me sentía tan… tan… tan viva._

_No sabía que hacer… pero ahora podía hacer cuanto quisiera así que decidí hacer una de esas cosas que jamás hago. ¿Por qué? Porque hoy no es un día habitual, hoy es el día… en el que mi felicidad comienza así que… ¡Al diablo mi monótona rutina! _

Manejo con una intensa dicha hasta un lugar demasiado particular… y más para ella que no frecuentaba ese tipo de sitios. Detuvo el automóvil en seco y tragó duro, por un momento… dudó, dudó porque así de frágil era su alma… titubeo y a punto estuvo de pisar el acelerador pero… se contuvo, sonrió de nuevo y decidió entrar a aquel bar…

Era un bar lujoso, lleno de ostentosos adornos e innecesarias atenciones. Ladeo la mirada de un lado a otro, estaba completamente impresionada. Visualizó la barra y caminó hacia ella con un poco de miedo. Se sentó temerosa y vio el menú, lo tomó con delicadeza mientras ocultaba sus ojos, mientras sus pupilas recorrían aquellos cocteles del cual no conocía su amargo sabor.

-Quiero…- Musitó dudosa intentando llamar la atención del hombre que despachaba.

-¿Si?- Cuestionó el hombre mientras le prestaba toda su absoluta atención a esa mujer.

Ella entreabrió los labios mientras posaba la mirada sobre el semblante de aquel joven barman que la mirada con un rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Cómo rayos conseguiste convencerme para venir a este lugar?- Reprochó un castaño.

-¡Vamos Kiba tanto trabajo va a matarte!- Exclamó el singular Shino. -Deberías buscarte una novia…- Le sugirió sonriente. -Te estás volviendo muy gruñón.- Se burló.

-No quieras darme consejos que tú mismo no pones en práctica.- Contestó ofendido.

-Bueno, siéntate, pide una bebida y relájate.- Solicitó Shino mientras llamaba a un mesero con un ademan de muñeca.

-¿Se supone que debo relajarme?- Exclamó enojado Kiba mientras intentaba acomodarse en ese enorme sofá.

-¡Vamos Kiba, tranquilo, no todo en la vida es trabajo!- Exclamó tratando de que con sus palabras el castaño pudiera aminorar su estrés. Sin remedio el castaño terminó cediendo ante la obstinada petición de su amigo. -Un Martini.- Solicitó Shino. -¿Tú que quieres Kiba?- Le cuestionó con unos penetrantes ojos, el muchacho enojado cedió sin otra opción alguna.

-Un whisky.- Solicitó al fin, el joven mesero tomó la orden y salió de ahí en su búsqueda.

-¡Esa es la actitud!- Se rió Shino mientras golpeaba el hombro de su amigo. Kiba tan solo lo miró con tantito recelo sobre sus pupilas marrones. -¡Hey Kiba, mira la chica de ahí! ¡¿Qué te parece?! ¡¿Linda no?!- Exclamó señalando a una rubia despampanante.

-Demasiado falsa.- Argumentó desinteresado.

-¡Está preciosa!- Exclamó Shino asombrado por la falta de atención de su amigo. -Bueno… Que tal… ¿Esa?- Exclamó señalando a una mujer pelirroja de faldas cortas y escote pronunciado.

-No, es dem…- No pudo concluir su comentario desaprobatorio, porque se vio obligado a ladear abruptamente la mirada hacía una dirección completamente diferente a la que estaba fijada su atención.

-¡Señorita!- Exclamó el barman mientras veía a la Hyuga desmayarse. -¡Señorita!- Volvió a gritar tratando de que ella reaccionara ante su llamado.

-¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- Exclamó Kiba mientras sostenía a la Hyuga. La muchacha inconsciente no contesto ante su llamado, ladeo entonces la mirada el castaño y visualizo la copa de ron sobre la barra. -¡¿Por qué le dio usted más alcohol si la muchacha ya estaba pasada de copas!?- Regañó el Inuzuka.

-No señor, usted se equivoca.- Trató de defenderse el muchacho azabache. -Apenas le serví la copa que me ordenó, bebió un sorbo, la olió asqueada y después se desmayó.- Recordó aquel joven mientras se encogía de hombros. El Inuzuka escuchó su relato, después procedió a cargarla con ambos brazos y llevar a la mujer al sofá donde estaba sentado minutos antes. -¿La conoce usted?- Cuestionó el barman mientras lo seguía.

-No pero soy médico.- Exclamó Kiba mientras revisaba sus signos vitales. -¡Shino consígueme un paño de agua fría!- Exclamó con un tono autoritario el muchacho. La acomodó delicadamente mientras apartaba los rebeldes cabellos que intentaban opacar el tono de su pálido rostro. Miró el rostro de aquella mujer… estaba impresionado, aquella mirada natural, sin exceso de maquillaje sobre su semblante, dejando ver sus encantos, además del tono de cabello oscuro que contrastaba radicalmente con la tez de su piel blanca y fina, sus labios deliñados y ese rostro de paz con el que descansaba… en definitiva Inuzuka Kiba en todos sus años de vida jamás había visto una belleza tan… tan exquisita.

-¡Kiba!- Gritó Shino extendiéndole el paño solicitado.

-¡¿Mande?!- Exclamó el muchacho saliendo de su embelesamiento repentino.

-¡Ten!- Profirió mientras le mostraba la prenda húmeda. El ojos marrones tomó aquel pañuelo con suma delicadeza, antes de limpiarle la frente, acerco un poco de alcohol al olfato de la muchacha tratando de que con eso despabilara, vio entonces que la muchacha se sacudió tantito, poco a poco, tan despacio como pudo… abrió los ojos dejando ver el precioso tono de sus pupilas perlas. Kiba sintió que el tiempo se le detuvo al contemplar como esas hermosas cuencas se abrían ante él.

-¿Qué paso?- Cuestionó con un somnoliento tono de voz, tan minúsculo, tan dulce y perceptible.

-Usted se desmayó…- Anunció el castaño mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¡Ay!- Se lamentó con mucha delicadeza la muchacha mientras posaba la mano sobre la sien.

-Tenga esto…- Pidió Kiba mientras le acercaba el paño, la chica lo tomó con delicadeza y entonces lo sintió… sintió ese leve pero inevitable y apenas perceptible roce de dedos, el Inuzuka sesgo la mirada avergonzado después de haber sentido esa inevitable descarga sobre su columna vertebral.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?- Cuestionó Shino mientras observaba las acciones de su buen amigo. -¿Quiere quizás… que llamemos a su esposo?- Cuestionó.

La muchacha se frotaba la sien con mucho cuidado, pero al escuchar esas palabras despabilo tantito terminando de salir de su ensoñación. -¿Mi esposo?- Susurró despacio, Kiba tragó duro al escuchar esas palabras, pero era muy probable que una mujer tan bonita como ella este muy seguramente… casada. El Inuzuka bajó la mirada al suelo que de un segundo al otro se tornó completamente interesante. Ella de pronto recordó… recordó el porque estaba ahí varada, recordó el porque estaba fuera de casa a tan altas horas de la noche. ¡No había sido una maldita quimera de su desajustada mente! ¡No! ¡Enserio era libre! Sonrió después de recordar aquello que le era cuestionado con tanta insistencia. Gustosa levanto la mano. -No estoy casada.- Dijo al enseñar el antes pesado dedo anular.

Shino solo observó con demasiada claridad el cambio de luz en los ojos del Inuzuka, pero aún no del todo convencido cuestionó nuevamente: -¿Entonces a su novio quizás?-

-No.- Negó con la cabeza. -Soy tan libre como el aire en primavera.- Sonrió gustosa de poder presumir su nueva y más valiosa adquisición. Kiba de pronto… sonrió también acompañando al gesto de ella sobre sus labios…

* * *

El hombre se bajó del auto rojo y con mucha delicadeza y cuidado se apartó los lentes oscuros, dejó entonces ver el intenso tono de sus cuencas, quizás en aquellas pupilas claras se encontraba preso el cielo perdido de ella... Sintió el aire mecer su cabello con mucha ímpetu, ladeo la mirada y continúo su camino. Subió los escalones y entró al edificio que tenía enfrente.

-Muy buenos días señor.- Saludó la secretaria al verlo cruzar el umbral de la puerta como lo hacía todos los días a la misma hora.

-Buen día.- Exclamó sonriente mientras se jalaba la corbata. Jamás había sido bueno con el gel para cabello, con las corbatas, con las camisas bien cerradas, ni mucho menos con los sacos ajustados, todo eso… sentía que le apretaba el alma, cosa que odiaba, después de todo… él era un alma tan libre, así que preso de sus deseos siempre optaba por ir al trabajo con el cabello alborotado, con la corbata mal ajustada y con los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos a su antojo.

Caminó apresurado tratando de no ser descubierto de su descuido… recorrió el pasillo que lo llevaba hasta su oficina tratando de acelerar más y más el paso. ¡Lo había logrado! Con la sonrisa victoriosa en la cara tomó el picaporte de su oficina.

-¿¡Otra vez tarde!?- Gritaron detrás suyo.

El muchacho se rió nervioso mientras veía a la figura frente a él, se rasco la nuca. -Fui al baño, ya había llegado.- Exclamó tratando de hacer creíble su mentira.

-Naruto, es la milésima vez que me dices esa excusa patética, al menos… ¿no podías ingeniártelas para pensar algo un poco más creíble?-

-Bueno si, llegue tarde.- Expusó con un puchero sobre su semblante azul.

-¡Cómo siempre! ¡Eres un cabeza-hueca!- Se quejó el pelirrojo frente a él.

Después de un rato de discusión matinal acostumbrada y aparentemente rutinaria, optaron por entrar a la oficina del rubio. -¿Qué pasa Gaara?- Cuestionó el Uzumaki al percibir la excesiva seriedad de su amigo quien en esos momentos tomaba un vaso de whisky.

-Nada- Exclamó.

-Quizás deberías ser tú el que debe pensar en mejores excusas.- Le reprochó. -Dime que te pasa, que no es normal en ti tomar tan temprano.-

-Espera y verás…- Le pidió Gaara mientras bebía otro sorbo. El rubio hizo un gesto de incredulidad, definitivamente no entendía nada de lo que su amigo le decía.

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente estoy esperando?- Cuestionó el rubio cuando lo vio sentado sobre el sofá de su oficina con el mismo vaso en la mano.

-Se paciente Naruto.- Sonrió mientras observaba su reloj de mano. Minutos después se escuchó un leve llamado en la puerta, sonó muy parecido a un: "toc, toc". -Abre.- Pidió el pelirrojo. El rubio se acercó a la puerta y lleno de una inmensa curiosidad la abrió. De pronto… sus ojos siempre azules se dilataron por el poder y la impresión de aquel invitado extraordinariamente inesperado, era tanto su impacto que enmudeció ensimismado…

* * *

El castaño manejaba nervioso, jamás había sentido aquel tipo de sentimiento, comenzaba a repasar mentalmente, trataba de asimilar completamente aquella situación ¿Cómo rayos aquella hermosa mujer había aceptado ser llevada a casa por él? No tenía ni la más mínima idea… la situación tan sólo se le había presentado y él… sin duda la había tomado de la forma más favorable posible. Se encontraba nervioso y como un chiquillo de secundaria, no la miraba, tan sólo trataba de mantener la concentración en la carretera, cosa sencilla… pero que en esos momentos se le antojaba peor que una odisea.

Ladeo la mirada hacía la preciosa mujer a su lado y vio como esta bajaba su mirada y tocaba tantito su estómago con molestia.

-¿Estás bien, te pasa algo?- Exclamó seriamente preocupado.

-Ahhh no es nada.- Sonrió nerviosa.

-¡Vamos dime!- Exigió el castaño sonriente, ella ladeo la mirada ese muchacho le inspiraba confianza.

-Tengo hambre.- Murmuró muy levemente con una mirada completamente apenada.

-¡Busquemos donde comer!- Exclamó furtivo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Sonrió la chica.

Comenzó a manejar aún más nervioso que minutos antes. Por su ropa, su aspecto, la marca de sus zapatos, su manera de caminar y el delicioso perfume que irradiaba, sabía que esa chica era en exceso muy especial y estaba casi tan seguro de que provenía de una familia acomodada. ¿A dónde podría llevar a una chica así a cenar a esas horas de la noche? -Seguro que posee un paladar fino y muy estricto, no creo que sea de comer cualquier tipo de cosa.- Pensó mientras manejaba e intentaba disuadir donde cenar.

-¡Detente aquí!- Gritó exasperada la Hyuga.

-¡¿Qué, qué pasa?!- Exclamó asustado el hombre castaño.

-¡Encontré un buen lugar para cenar, estaciónate aquí, por favor!- Pidió la muchacha mientras señalaba hacia un punto definido, Kiba giro la mirada.

-¿Un puesto de hot-dogs callejeros?- Se preguntó en sus adentros. Quizás deliraba, quizás veía mal, quizás sus ojos perlas lo tenían lo suficientemente embelesado como para ver cosas que no eran. -¿Dónde?- Cuestionó completamente incrédulo.

-¡Ahí, en aquel puesto!- Sonrió dulcemente ella mientras señalaba la esquina con mayor vehemencia.

-¿Segura señorita?- Cuestionó completamente dudoso.

-¡Si Kiba!- Exclamó sonriente. El muchacho dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre correr sobre sus labios ligeramente rosas, sonrió inevitablemente.

-¿Cómo dijo?- Interrogó sonriente.

-Sí, K…Kiba- Clamó dudosa.

El castaño sonrió. -Mi nombre se escucha precioso sobre sus labios.- Fue lo único que pensó mientras sonreía como idiota. De prisa se bajó la muchacha después de que él había estacionado su auto cerca de la acera.

-¡Hola buenas noches, me da dos, por favor! ¡¿Tú quieres Kiba?!- Exclamó mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-¿Yo?, no, gracias.- Respondió intimidado.

-¡Vamos! ¿No te apetece uno?- Insistió la muchacha.

-Bueno es que yo…- Murmuró. El Inuzuka en definitiva no estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar ese tipo de puestos callejeros.

-¡Vamos, uno, déjame invitarte, tú has hecho mucho por mí esta noche, te prometo que no te pasará nada!- Insistió fervientemente con sus preciosos ojos perlas.

-Bueno…- Aceptó embriagado por su preciosa insistencia y tenacidad.

-¡Qué sean tres!- Exclamó haciendo un gesto con los dedos de sus manos.

-¡Enseguida señorita!- Argumentó el buen hombre que atendía el lugar.

-No puedo creerlo…- Pensó el castaño mientras la observaba comer con tanto placer, con tanta vitalidad que se le comenzaba a contagiar. -Y pensar que creí que era una chica en exceso pesada y arrogante.- se rió para sí mismo mientras probaba su hot-dog.

-¡Rico! ¿Cierto?- Exclamó la muchacha.

-Si.- Contestó tímidamente mientras la observaba sonreír.

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar?- Cuestionó el muchacho de dieciocho años.

-Pasa, Konohamaru.- Exclamó Gaara.

-¿Estás bien Naruto?- Cuestionó el chico mientras observaba al rubio en un reverendo y enorme shock.

-¡Naruto!- Chasqueó Gaara tratando de que regresara en sí, el rubio de repente despabiló.

-¡Konohamaru!- Exclamó furtivamente emocionado el blondo.

-¡Naruto!- Gritó igual de emocionado el azabache.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte que casi no te reconozco! ¡Mira cuanto has crecido, eres en definitiva todo un hombre!- Hablaba emocionado el ojos azules dando crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-¡Gracias Naruto nii-chan!- Se rió el chiquillo.

-¡Hace mucho que no me llamabas así!- Dijo con un gesto emocionado.

-¡Solo yo te llamo así!- Se carcajeo divertido el chiquillo.

-¿A que debemos tu inesperada visita?- Exclamó Gaara tratando de llegar al fondo del asunto.

El semblante de Konohamaru cambió radicalmente a un gesto de absoluta seriedad.

-Pasó un acontecimiento sumamente importante que considero… Naruto debería de saber.- Contestó dejando a ambos hombres inquietos.

* * *

-Ahora señorita dígame usted… ¿Dónde debo llevarla?- Exclamó sonriente Kiba.

¡Maldición! Pensó en sus adentros Hinata, fue tanta su emoción, su inexperiencia, que jamás pensó que en serio su plan saldría a la perfección. ¿Ahora… donde se quedaría? Definitivamente esa mansión: ¡Jamás volvería a pisarla! Frunció los labios ensimismada en sus pensamientos, segundos después sacó el celular e inició una llamada.

-Bueno, ¿Hinata?- Exclamó una dulce voz.

-Hanabi, bueno… no hacen falta detalles, sabes lo que pasó hoy en la empresa… ¿será que pueda quedarme contigo esta noche? Solo hasta que encuentre donde quedarme, no será mucho tiempo.- Solicitó la ojiperla.

-Por supuesto.- Exclamó la menor de las Hyugas.

-Gracias, llego en veinte minutos.- Argumentó antes de colgar.

-No me gusta ser entrometido pero… ¿Está todo bien?- Clamó el Inuzuka.

-Todo esta extraordinariamente estupendo.- Sonrió la muchacha.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, solo no sé manejar muy bien esto de la libertad.- Se rascó la cabeza sonriente.

-¿Libertad? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sucede que hoy… me divorcie.- Exclamó orgullosa de eso.

-Como lo siento…- Balbuceo él.

-¡No, no, no lo sientas, fue lo mejor para ambos, era un matrimonio arreglado y solo nos hacíamos daño!- Contestó desesperada, luego suspiró. -Fue lo mejor…- Murmuró mientras miraba el paisaje sobre su ventana.

El Inuzuka solo la miró perdida dentro de su ensimismamiento, llegaron al edificio que ella le pidió y la muchacha se bajó completamente agradecida. -¡Muchas gracias! y ¡disculpa las molestias que te ocasione!- Exclamó completamente avergonzada.

-No fue nada…- Sonrió él. -Antes de que te vayas…- La llamó. -¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?- Pidió ligeramente sonrojado.

-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.- Sonrió emocionada. -Fue un placer Kiba…-

-Inuzuka, Inuzuka Kiba.- Espetó sonriente.

-Fue un placer Inuzuka Kiba.-

-El placer fue mío Hinata Hyuga.- Se despidieron dándose un fuerte apretón de manos después de eso… el muchacho solo vio cómo su esbelta y alta figura se introdujo al lujoso edificio. -Hinata…- Murmuró emocionado mientras la observaba alejarse.

* * *

-¿Qué tienes que decirme? Debe ser muy importante como para haber venido hasta Nueva York.- Exclamó con un gesto serio.

-Así es, es algo delicado, algo que tengo que decirte en persona.-

El rubio tragó duro mientras miraba las pupilas oscuras de aquel hombrecillo. Gaara tan sólo se encontraba en el sofá bebiendo su copa mientras observaba todo siendo testigo de cada acontecimiento.

-Es sobre…- Guardo silencio. -Sobre Hinata Hyuga. ¿La recuerdas?- Argumentó con un tono de voz que sin duda le hizo temblar.

_Ese nombre… ¡Dios mío, ese nombre! Lo murmuro cuando estoy sólo, pero escucharlo en boca de alguien más me hizo… me hizo temblar ¿Qué si la recuerdo me pregunta este niño? Se nota que a su corta edad aún no tiene idea de nada… y no lo culpo también fui igual de negligente a su edad. Claro que recuerdo ese nombre y a la dueña de él… la recuerdo a cada suspiro inútil que doy, la recuerdo a cada parpadear, la recuerdo al dormir y al despertar, la recuerdo incluso cuando es el momento menos indicado para pensar en ella. Todos los días me pregunto por su paradero… por su salud y nadie, nadie me contesta, tan sólo el silencio me acompaña en mis divagaciones sin fin. _

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Exclamó el rubio al sentir una inmensa ráfaga de recuerdos invadirlo. Trataba de verse serio y lleno de compostura.

-Bueno veras…- Masculló Konohamaru. Al blondo comenzaba a impacientarle su excesivo silencio.

-¡Dime Konohamaru! ¡¿Qué pasa con ella?!- Explotó dejando a flote sus "escondidos" sentimientos.

-Está embarazada…- Exclamó sin titubear. Konohamaru solo vio como las pupilas del rubio se abrieron más de lo acostumbrado, de pronto… se derrumbó sobre su silla giratoria, tenía la boca abierta y su rostro estaba cubierto de un irremediable impacto. La noticia le había caído peor que un balde de agua fría, peor incluso que una puñalada justo y directo en su corazón. Comenzó a respirar más de prisa y profundo como si el aire no le fuera suficiente.

-No puede ser, no puede ser…- Comenzó a murmurar mientras se abría la camisa por el repentino bochorno que comenzaba a sofocarlo con su dureza. Konohamaru se echó una pequeña sonrisita. -¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡No es gracioso!- Exclamó sofocado.

-Es evidente… que la sigues queriendo…- Rió cómplice, luego lo señalo, el rubio bajó la mirada, estaba tan acalorado por la noticia que se abrió la camisa completa y se quitó el saco y la corbata. Avergonzado ladeo la mirada mientras continuaba respirando profundo y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. -Bromeaba…- Sonrió el chiquillo.

-¿Qué dices?- Exclamó ilusionado.

-Se acaba de divorciar y esta vez hablo enserio.- La manera en la que dijo esto último fue extremadamente sería más sin embargo el rubio dudó.

-¿Cómo sé que no bromeas?- Interrogó mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

-Solo quería saber cómo te pondrías si te llegaras a enterar de que está embarazada… si reaccionabas neutro e indiferente entonces mi visita hasta Nueva York sería completamente inútil pero al parecer… reaccionaste como… como…- Comenzó a jugar con el rubio. -Como… si aún la amaras.- Naruto tragó duro ante esa resolución por parte del muchacho. -Pero eso no es de mi incumbencia, solo soy un mensajero…- Afirmó mientras sonreía.

-¿Quién te mando?- Cuestionó Gaara porque Naruto estaba lo suficientemente anonadado como para no proferir argumento alguno.

-Mi novia.- Sonrió orgulloso. -Hanabi Hyuga.- Exclamó. -Disculpa el susto Naruto nii-chan, solo quería que dejes tu estupidez de lado y corras hacía lo que amas.- Aconsejó el muchacho mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. -Nos vemos.- Sonrió, hizo un ademan con la mano y salió de ahí. El idiota rubio aún tenía la mirada pérdida. Gaara aguardo un momento.

-Tendrás que dejarle tus pendientes, citas y juntas a alguien… ¿Qué te parece… Sai?- Argumentó Gaara mientras caminaba alrededor de la oficina.

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestionó el rubio.

-Es claro, es evidente.- Se burló. -Hubieras visto la cara de idiota enamorado que pusiste cuando escuchaste las palabras mágicas en una misma oración: Hinata Hyuga está divorciada.- Se mofó. -Aún la amas… ¿No es así? Aunque lo niegues… tus gestos te delatan, aunque intentes olvidarla… su recuerdo te persigue y creo Naruto… que ya te alcanzó.- Se burló de su amigo.

-No recuerdo haber dicho alguna vez que deje de amarla.- Exclamó sonriente.

-¡Cierto! ¿Y sabes por qué jamás lo dijiste?- Le cuestionó. -Porque no sabes mentir…-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Interrogó.

-¿Enserio necesitas que te lo diga?- alzó la ceja. El rubio bajo la mirada, ¡Claro que no necesitaba que se lo dijera! Pero…

-Hace años que no la veo… y si ella ya no me am…-

-¡Si Konohamaru tomó un vuelo hasta Nueva York es porque esa mujer aún te ama!- Le gritó haciendo que todos en el edificio se enterarán de su conversación.

El rubio se levantó un tanto enojado y caminó hacía la puerta con determinación y con el deseo de salir de ahí y dejar de escuchar a su pelirrojo amigo.

-¡¿A dónde vas pedazo de animal?! ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! ¡Te estoy hablando!- Chilló completamente exasperado.

-Me estás robando el tiempo…- Murmuró él con un tono de seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó enojado el otro muchacho.

-¡Me voy a casa! ¡Voy a hacer mis maletas! ¡Me voy a Japón esta misma noche si es posible! ¡Fin de la discusión!- Sonrió con malicia mientras miraba a su compañero.

-Hace mucho que no sentía tanta determinación…- Clamó Gaara mientras lo miraba alejarse. -Creo que el brillo en tus ojos acaba de regresar…- Sonrió cómplice.

* * *

-¿Qué me aconsejas hacer, Itachi?- Cuestionó Sasuke desesperado mientras observaba a su hermano leer unos documentos que ocupaban el espacio sobre su escritorio. -¡Itachi te estoy hablando!- Gritó endiablado.

El mayor de los Uchiha alzó la mirada, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y poso el mentón encima mientras sus codos se apoyaban sobre el mencionado escritorio de roble. -Yo en tu lugar…- Murmuró, Sasuke sin duda le presto tanta atención como pudo. -Le daría el divorcio.- Luego de haber pronunciado esas palabras dirigió de nuevo su atención a sus papeles.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó. -¡¿Qué parte de: LA AMO, no te quedo clara!?- Le gritó mientras apartaba las hojas de su vista y las tiraba hacía un lado de la habitación.

-¡Eso lo tengo muy claro Sasuke, pero estas cosechando lo que sin duda sembraste!- Gritó furioso.

-¡¿Y dime genio, que sembré?!- Refunfuñó enojado.

-¡Nada, nada, no sembraste absolutamente nada! ¡Creíste que al estar casados ya la tenías, pensaste que la amarrarías de por vida! ¡Pero sin duda… esa mujer fue más astuta que tú Sasuke! Y ahora… debes pagar las consecuencias no de tus actos… si no de lo que NO hiciste para ganarla, para conquistarla, para que ella lograra amarte, ahora todo está perdido y lo más prudente es darle el divorcio.- Cesó su regaño.

-¡No quiero, me rehusó, la amo, jamás le daré el divorcio!- Exclamó desatado.

-¡Estás actuando como un niño estúpido! ¡¿Qué harás si… "ÉL" regresa?! ¡¿Lo has pensado acaso?! ¡¿O estás tan cegado por tu estupidez que no has prestado momento para discernir esa posibilidad?!-

-¡Eso no va a pasar!- Gritó el Uchiha menor tratando de creérselo. -¡Si no se apareció por tres años, no lo hará ahora!- Concluyó confiado.

-No seas tan obstinado… este es su momento de atacar… y no creo que desperdicie esta oportunidad… se prudente Sasuke, ya era tuya, solo debiste enamorarla, pero ahora es libre y si "él" vuelve, sentimientos renacerán y no tendrás ni la más mínima oportunidad.-

-¡No necesito de tú ayuda! ¡La recuperaré, ya lo veras!- Le gritó y salió de ahí dando un reverendo portazo lleno de ira.

Itachi suspiró. -Es tan testarudo…- Se frotó la sien y continúo trabajando.

* * *

-¡Naruto! ¡Eres peor que un niño!- Gritó alterado Gaara. -¡¿No puedes ser paciente alguna vez en tu maldita vida?!- Gritó furioso.

El rubio sin duda… no presto atención, tan solo sintió su cabello ser revuelto por esa fresca brisa que creyó jamás volver a sentir, sonrió ante el susurro del viento, de esa ventisca que le daba la bienvenida a Japón. Bajo las escaleras del jet y al poner un pie sobre ese suelo murmuró: -He vuelto… Hinata.- Sonrió mientras el viento continuaba con su labor de alborotar su dorado cabello.

* * *

¿Qué tal quedo? ¿Merece continuación?

Una vez más les agradecemos con lágrimas en nuestros ojitos sus hermosos reviews a:

Hinako uzumaki hyuga, MissTsuki01, annie marvell, chiiiachan, dark side of everyone, antonella, Laaulyy, norki04, Guest, gelymurakami, Nuharoo, UshioNara, Evellin grau, Stella Whiteney, azukideinuzuka, yessy, Rocio Hyuga, Noelialuna, ComeChocolate, Alabdiel, prince dark amy, ChErik4Ever y KinaraHyuga.

¿Merecemos un pequeño review?

Sin más que decirles nos despedimos de ustedes.

Un beso y un fuerte abrazo, Dios los bendiga.

Atentamente:

**Sunako y Hammi Yang.**


	3. Regresó, mi cielo perdido

Hola, hola mis queridos pasajeros... les habla su capitana. ¡Eh finta! !Seguro cayeron redonditos! No, no soy su capitana, lamento informales que soy la chica del carbón, la desgraciada de Sunako xD Su capitana anda medio perdida... a veces se pierde cof cof, se va de parranda cof cof y me deja a mí trabajando sola con todo este carbón, cree que mantener un tren es fácil ¬¬'' y luego la paga es mala y la comida sabe a rayos y... y... (espero que no lea esto u.u'') ammm cof cof es broma ardilla golosa del jesús sabes que eres la mejor maquinista del mundo *-*

Lamentamos el retraso u.u digamos que su capitana se perdió y la chica del carbón también se perdió por ahí... pero nos encontramos y estamos de vuelta y recargadas. Este capítulo... sin duda fue un completo drama escribirlo, nos la pasamos bastante tiempo discerniendo acerca de él, hubo una discusión por ahí pero no pasó a más porque la chica del carbón respeta a su capitana y viceversa, el punto es que este capítulo consideramos que... esta interesante y ohhh visita de mi amiga que a veces se me torna más una enemiga... !Si, hablo de ti, estúpida inspiración que vienes cuando se te pega la gana! ¬¬'' ¡Te gusta jugar conmigo! u.u ¡Pero hoy si se las vio negras! :D En fin, sin más de mis tonterías y babosadas les dejo con el capítulo que esperamos sea de su completo agrado.

Mis niños hermosos... dejen un review (me pagan comisión por cada review, (es broma, es broma, ojalá me pagarán ¬¬'')), es broma mis niños, pero de verdad dejen un review de esos hermosos, prometemos contestarlo ^-^ los amo y Hammi Yang también los ama :)

* * *

_Cada día al despertar… se me antojaba algo irreal, pensaba que todo lo que en estos últimos días había pasado, había sido algo completamente irreal… algo intocable e invisible. Despertaba angustiada y con mucho pavor tanteaba a lado de mi cama buscando un bultillo, bultillo que jamás hallaba… eso sin duda… despertaba mi felicidad… era cierto, yo era libre… respiraba profundamente después de recordarlo, respiraba llena de dicha y de mucha serenidad._

_Hoy… es domingo._

_Había conseguido un lindo departamento a unas cuadras de donde vivía mi hermanita Hanabi, es espacioso, el lugar está bien situado, es grande y muy hermoso, aún no conozco a mis vecinos… pero algo me dice que me agradaran tanto como el lugar. La mudanza la hice ayer: sábado, y hoy me dedique a darle unos toques personales al mencionado sitio; mi nuevo departamento estaba repleto de cajas y de soledad… sólo me hallaba yo y mi absoluta libertad a rienda suelta, más sin embargo… me sentía plena y feliz. _

_Estaba agotada… me había dedicado a pintar toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde… había limpiado y acomodado muchas cosas y cansada decidí tomarme un receso para degustar un aperitivo. Evidentemente… mi departamento aún no estaba del todo listo, el técnico aún no venía a instalar la estufa y mi refrigerador estaba absolutamente vacío, con hambre decidí salir en busca de algo para comer…_

_Comencé a manejar sin rumbo fijo, sin razón concreta, sin destino marcado… estaba absorta mientras conducía hacía… hacía… ¿Hacia dónde? Me interrogué mientras continuaba conduciendo sin saber a dónde esas calles me llevarían. De pronto… entendí aquello que me cuestionaba con tanta ímpetu… sonreí al posar mi mirada sobre aquel majestuoso parque rebosante de gente, de árboles, de calma, de recuerdos... ladee la mirada un poco más a la izquierda y mi media sonrisa… se tornó en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahí estaba aquel letrero: Ichiraku´s, era el nombre de la cafetería que albergaba tantos preciosos recuerdos detrás del murmurar de su nombre. Enseguida comencé a ladear la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando un lugar propio para estacionarme y abrir ese baúl tan al fondo de mi corazón…_

_Caminaba como acalambrada… tenía miedo de aquel lugar… porque una avalancha de recuerdos venían cuando lo miraba… entré con miedo. La campanilla se dejó sonar cuando empuje tantito la puerta para abrirme paso, ese dulce tintinear; de pronto el aire se me tornó diferente… como si entre su frescura albergara un secreto indescifrable para mí; entré con pasos tímidos y cuidadosos, visualicé una mesa… ¡Dios! Esa misma mesa donde… donde… no importa, esa mesa tenía una estupenda vista a la ventana, me senté sin cavilarlo siquiera y tomé el menú. Mis ojos recorrían cada escondite de ese menú… ¡Todo seguía exactamente igual! ¡Tan igual!, que me sentía ser transportada por un precioso recuerdo de mi pasado ya lejano y empolvado por la desolación del tiempo y su fuerte transcurrir…_

_Por el rabillo del ojo vi a la camarera acercarse a mí, sonreí y me tape el semblante con el menú._

-¿Qué va a pedir?- Le cuestionó la muchacha de mandil.

-Lo mismo de siempre… señorita- Sonrió la Hyuga aún cubriéndose el rostro.

-Mire señorita…- Suspiró la mesera. -Hay muchos clientes y yo no tengo tiempo para sus jueg…- Se bajó aquello que la cubría. -¡¿Hinata Hyuga?!- Exclamó completamente sorprendida.

-Hola Ayame- Le devolvió el gustoso gesto.

-¡Hace tanto que no vienes por aquí!- Gritó emocionada.

-Si… es verdad…- Bajó la mirada.

-¡¿Cómo has estado?!- Exclamó mientras se detenía a platicar un momento con ella, después… se levantó al ver como la clientela se amontonaba y la campanilla sonaba una y otra vez advirtiendo la visita de otro y de otro y de otro cliente. -Hablamos después Hinata, ya te traigo tu pedido ¿lo mismo de siempre, cierto?- Cuestionó sonriente.

-Si, por favor.- Alcanzó a contestar la muchacha.

-Enseguida.- Afirmó la castaña mientras salía en su búsqueda y luego Hinata escuchó un chillido de: -¡¿Papá adivina quién está aquí!? ¡Hinata Hyuga!- Sólo escuchó un grito de asombro del hombre, un grito de felicidad… la muchacha peliazul no pudo evitar sonreír por tan acogedora bienvenida. -¡Aquí tienes Hinata!- Sonrió la chica cuando regresó con una bandeja enorme y luego prosiguió a acomodar todo en la mesita de la chica. -Te traje esto, cortesía de la casa por tu regreso.- Le guiñó el ojo mientras le enseñaba un plato con una rebanada de pastel.

-Gracias.- Sonrió gustosa la muchacha, de pronto… Ayame ya se había marchado a seguir atendiendo… dejando sola a esa chica con sus pensamientos.

_Nada había cambiado… incluso los cubiertos y trastes eran exactamente igual, Ayame se veía igual de linda y risueña, todo era idéntico sólo… sólo… yo había cambiado._

_La gente me miraba extraño… seguro que tenía manchada la mejilla con pintura, no me importó, decidí dejarme el manchón sobre el pómulo pálido de mi rostro._

_Miré aquellos aperitivos frente a mí: un café, un plato con una rebanada de pastel y… y… un tazón enorme de ramen. ¿Por qué café? Porque esa tarde era deliciosamente fría… fría, fresca y un café le vendría bien a mi alma, además… me recordaba a mis años de universidad. Giré la mirada hacía la ventana. -Ahí viene el crepúsculo…- murmuré para mí misma. Escuché una vez más el sonido de la campanilla… no giré a ver, seguro era un cliente más en esa cafetería… -Sólo un cliente más…- Sin embargo… la curiosidad pudo un poco más y giré tantito la mirada hacia atrás, justo hacía la mesa detrás de mí, no vi nada interesante, tan sólo un hombre con un gorro de lana cubriéndole la cabeza y con un par de lentes oscuros, portaba un suéter oscuro y nada más. -Nada importante.- Me dije mientras tomaba entre mis manos la taza con café, sentía su calor, el calor que emanaba y ese dulce aroma… cerré los ojos y acerqué la taza de café sobre mis labios…-¡Maldición!-Pensé al probar su amargo sabor, abrí los ojos despabilando un poco atolondrada y separé la taza de mi boca, me toqué los labios recordando tantas cosas en esa misma mesa hace años… -Mi cielo perdido…- Suspiré al recordar cómo después de probar ese amargo sabor, él lo reemplazaba hábilmente con el dulce sabor de un beso robado cuando yo me distraía… husmeé desesperada entre mis labios con la yema de mis dedos y… y… nada… no hallé nada… tan sólo el mojado y ranció sabor del café… ahora recordaba porque ese café era del todo muy especial… no era porque Ayame lo preparaba tan delicioso, no, no sólo era eso, si no que… que… mi cielo perdido estaba ahí para rozar mi boca a cada instante como si su respiración dependiera de ese gesto… frustrada… volví a acercar la taza a mis labios, cerré los ojos… quizás estúpidamente intentaba hallar el sabor de aquel cielo perdido… quizás por eso me encontraba ahí sentada como años atrás lo estuve… pero es que en el aire sentía una extraña sensación que me hacía delirar tan fácilmente con que él estaba ahí… probé de nuevo ese café… y me deje llevar por las olas de mis recuerdos: él acostumbraba a mirarme mientras sorbía de mi café diario, acostumbraba a observarme disfrutar de esa bebida, decía que le encantaba aquello y yo… estaba acostumbrada a sentir, a tener ese sentimiento de: ser observada por unos preciosos ojos azules. Justo ahora… entre el aire sentía esa misma sensación, desde hacía un rato que tenía esa extraña sensación apretarme el pecho con ligera fuerza: me sentía observada, observaba por alguien, por un par de pupilas, pero… quizás deliraba, seguramente yo deliraba… mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras degustaba ese sabor, mientras lo sentía embargar cada papila de mi paladar… _

_-¿De qué color era el mechón de cabello que salía de ese gorro de lana?- Pensé mientras mantenía sellados los ojos con el café sobre mi lengua, mientras sentía ese sentimiento de ser visualizaba por alguien, quizás el hombre que estaba detrás de mí había llamado ligeramente mi atención. ¿Por qué? Porque había pedido lo mismo que yo: una taza de café y un inmenso plato de ramen, entonces… cavilé de nueva cuenta:-¿De qué color es el único mechón de cabello que sobresalía de su gorro?- Comencé a discernir con calma: -¿Negro, negro azabache? No, negro no, demasiado oscuro; entonces, ¿pelirrojo?, no, no era pelirrojo.- Me planteaba con los párpados contraídos y con la taza entre mis manos. -¿Castaño? No, no era castaño; ¿castaño claro?- Discerní. -No, no era castaño claro, entonces… ¿De qué color era?- ¡Abrí los ojos de sopetón y un instante después la campanilla se agito fervientemente! Dejé el café sobre la mesita y corrí hacía la puerta mientras la abría con furor dejando entrar ese extraño aire con misterio entre sus entrañas… -¡Era rubio, el mechón era rubio!- Ya se había marchado… el hombre detrás de mí se había ido… aquel hombre con el gorro de lana cubriéndole la cabellera y ocultando sus ojos bajo las cortinas de unos lentes oscuros, ese hombre… se había ido… -¿Mi cielo perdido?- Me interrogué intrigada mientras buscaba con la mirada a todas partes y no veía nada… nada de nada. -No, ni hablar.- Sonreí mientras entraba de nuevo al local. -Él… se marchó hace años.- Me recordé mientras caminaba hacía mi asiento, de pronto… mire la mesa detrás de la mía. -No tocó su ramen.- Murmuré mientras sentía caliente el tazón, mire de nuevo hacía la ventana. -¿Qué cliente se iba sin tocar la comida, con la cuenta pagada e incluso con propina dejada? ¿Qué cliente hacía eso?- Interrogué mientras miraba hacía la ventana y veía el sol meterse lentamente y el cielo ser arañado…_

* * *

-¡Kiba! ¡Kiba hazme caso por un demonio!- Gritó exasperado su amigo mientras le chasqueaba los dedos en la cara.

-¿Me hablabas?- Cuestionó ilusamente el castaño mientras miraba a su amigo con ingenuidad en sus pupilas marrones.

-¡Estás imposible! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Le cuestionó estresado mientras bufaba molesto. Kiba se mantuvo enmudecido mientras miraba el suelo.

-No lo sé…- Contestó sinceramente.

Shino suspiró. -Esa chica del bar… te dejó mal.- Le informó mientras tomaba asiento en esa cómoda silla. El Aburame vio que el Inuzuka no le contestaba, tan sólo se volvía a perder entre su mar de pensamientos. -¡Kiba!- Volvió a conferir molesto.

-¡Mande!- Gritó. -Quiero verla de nuevo…- Murmuró pensativo.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes dónde encontrarla!-

-Te equivocas…- Sonrió el Inuzuka mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su billetera y se la ponía en las narices a su amigo.

-¿Ella te dio esto?- Cuestionó mientras le arrebataba el papelillo.

-¡No, se le cayó cuando bajó de mi auto!- Afirmó mientras se lo arrebataba de sus manos.

-Entonces… llámale…- Se mofó el Aburame porque bien sabía que su amigo era tímido.

-Yo… lo he intentado pero no puedo Shino.- Confirmó sonrojado.

-Eres un caso, Kiba- Se mofó de él. El Inuzuka un poco harto por su indecisión, se paró y se acercó al bar que estaba en su despacho, sacó una copa y se sirvió un poco de whisky. -¿Qué haces?- Interrumpió Shino mientras lo veía beber aquello de golpe.

-¡Voy a llamarle!- Afirmó mientras asentaba con brusquedad el vaso ya vacío y se aproximaba hacía el teléfono sobre su escritorio de caoba fino. Shino se sobresaltó impresionado por su determinación: "¿Tanto le había cautivado aquella muchacha?" embelesado optó por guardar silencio mientras veía sus acciones.

El teléfono sonaba y Matsuri se apresuró a contestar el llamado. -Buenas tardes, oficina de Hinata Hyuga. ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Interrogó cortésmente como si de una grabación se tratase.

-Buenas tardes señorita.- Argumentó el castaño mientras se jalaba la corbata nervioso. -¿Podría comunicarme con la señorita Hyuga?- Shino se acercó y apretó el botón de: altavoz; quería deleitarse sin duda del numerito que su tímido amigo iba a armar, digo, si ya de por sí era gracioso verlo rojo y jalarse la camisa como si pretendiera arrancarse el cuello, más gracioso aún se iba a tornar cuando intentará mantener una plática con aquella chica que lo había dejado como idiota.

-¿Quién le busca?- Cuestionó la chica del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Maldición!- Pensó Kiba, no había pensado en eso… se había pasado varios días intentando llamarla pero hasta ahí quedaba… no pensó en tener que pasar por filtros odiosos sólo para escuchar su voz nuevamente. El chico estaba en aprietos y Shino sólo se rió de él mientras tomaba una copa de vino tinto.

-¿Bueno?- Exclamó la secretaria.

-Soy… soy Kiba Inuzuka.- Afirmó mientras apretaba los párpados cayendo en nueva cuenta por el tamaño de su estupidez.

-Señor Inuzuka.- Balbuceó la chica mientras hojeaba su lista de contactos, extrañada preguntó: -¿Y qué desea?-

-¡Rayos!- Se maldijo el castaño. -Está chica no me dejará hablar con Hinata.- Pensó mientras bufaba frustrado y se sentaba de sopetón en su silla, miró hacia su escritorio y sólo vio su placa de: "Doctor Inuzuka Kiba", entonces… sonrió a lo que Shino se sorprendió por aquel gesto en los labios de su amigo, justo cuando creyó que el teatrito se le había caído se topó con algo que lo salvaría sin duda alguna. -Soy…- Murmuró sonriente. -Soy su doctor.- Afirmó alegre.

-¿Su doctor?- Se sobresaltó la muchacha. Matsuri no sabía que su jefa estaba viendo a un médico. Sin duda no sabía de eso… pero con la salud no se jugaba así que en ningún momento dudó de aquella afirmación. Kiba cruzó los dedos deseando que la chica se tragara la mentirilla que le había montado, Shino sólo se mantuvo al margen mientras observaba un poco anonadado la escena y Kiba sólo se limitó a sostener el aliento en busca de alguna respuesta ya sea… negativa o afirmativa. -En un momento se la comunico.- Afirmó la muchacha mientras dejaba correr una musiquilla de espera en la línea.

Kiba sin duda sonrió alegre y Shino sólo se sorprendió de la astucia que su amigo había adquirido por el alocado deseo de escuchar de nuevo el timbre de voz de aquella joven de ojos perlas.

-¿Bueno?- Contestó un dulce y angelical timbre, timbre que sin duda reconoció. Kiba… palideció al escuchar la voz de esa bella dama. -¿Bueno?- Interrogó más fuerte la Hyuga. Shino sólo reventó en una silenciosa carcajada mientras veía a Kiba con los ojos dilatados y con la cara de imbécil.

-Hinata.- Murmuró al fin haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. -Soy Inuzuka Kiba ¿Me recuerdas?- Cuestionó esto último con miedo. Quizás no se paró a discernir en aquello… era una chica ocupada e importante… quizás ni lo recordaba.

-¡Kiba! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cómo no recordarte después de todo lo que hiciste por mí!-

Exclamó furtiva la muchacha y el castaño sintió que su alma regreso a su cuerpo… casi olvidaba porque aquella chica lo había dejado tan impresionado.

-Estaba preocupado… ¿Ya estás mejor?- Cuestionó más relajado mientras respiraba menos afligido.

-¡Si, muchísimas gracias!- Sonrió la chica mientras hablaba con él. -Ese día… no pude agradecerte como era debido, perdóname de verdad, quiero compensarte, claro… si tú quieres.- Exclamó la muchacha. Shino casi escupe su vino sobre la mullida alfombra color canela y Kiba… quedo sin habla.

-No hay nada que agradecer… pero si insistes ¿qué tal si me aceptas una cena hoy?- Las manos le sudaban nervioso.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Dónde nos vemos?-

-¿Qué tal si paso por ti a tu trabajo?- Propuso el aventurado chico.

-Me parece bien yo trabajo en el edificio de…- No la dejó terminar.

-Sé dónde trabajas, paso por ti a las siete treinta ¿está bien esa hora?- estaba completamente ansioso, como un chiquillo de secundaria.

-Sí, esta perfecta esa hora- Sonrió. -Hasta entonces Kiba.-

-Hasta entonces Hinata…- Después ambos colgaron. -¡En tu cara!- Exclamó furtivo el muchacho mientras se burlaba del Aburame.

-Estoy realmente impresionado…- Profirió boquiabierto. Kiba no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota, no sabía qué golpe de suerte le había pegado, pero sin duda… tomaría la oportunidad.

* * *

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?- Titubeó nerviosamente Tenten mientras intentaba mantener la compostura frente al frío Neji Hyuga.

-Toma asiento.- Le pidió el muchacho. Sonrió al ver los torpes movimientos de la castaña.

-Maldición.- Musitó suavemente mientras hacía todo esfuerzo por sentarse y no hacer el ridículo frente al primo de su mejor amiga.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Sugirió Neji mientras se aparecía detrás suyo repentinamente causando nerviosismo en la muchacha.

-¡Ahhh… este… no…!- Balbuceó tratando de mantenerse seria y profesional.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba al bar de su oficina.

-Un café…- Murmuró a medias la muchacha.

-¿Un café?- Arqueó la ceja. -¿No se te antoja algo así como un: whisky?- Sugirió mientras lo servía.

-No, no acostumbro a tomar.- Contestó la chica mientras miraba el interesante suelo y apretaba su falda con sus muñecas mojadas del sudor de nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no?- Interrogó mientras le ponía en frente la copita de whisky y luego se sentaba frente a ella.

-No sé manejarlo muy bien.- Rió tímida mientras carraspeaba. -No tomó mucho, podría embriagarme y…- Calló.

-¿Y?- Arqueó la ceja dudoso.

-Y en verdad no sé qué podría pasar si llegara a quedar ebria, pero no quiero saberlo…- Confirió nerviosa mientras miraba el suelo.

-Tendríamos que averiguarlo…- Murmuró el muchacho de ojos perlas mientras probaba suavemente su propia copa con el tequila que se acababa de servir.

-No es buena idea.- Sonrió ligeramente alterada.

El muchacho la miraba fijamente, ella lo notó y bajó la mirada hacía sus pies. ¡Maldición! Odiaba estar perdidamente enamorada de Neji Hyuga, del maldito frío y calculador Neji Hyuga, detestaba quedar como idiota frente a él, aborrecía titubear como estúpida y hasta olvidar las palabras una vez que miraba la hermosa tonalidad de sus pupilas claras. Tantos años enamorada de él… ¡Tantos! Que contarlos con las manos no podría, lo amaba desde… desde… desde que tenía memoria, desde que Hinata y ella eran las mejores amigas y eso era: ¡Desde siempre! Odiaba que él la mirara así de repente y que luego saliera con un comentario tan diferente a lo que sus ojos aparentaban… quizás eran cosas suyas pero a veces, muy contadas veces, pocas y escasas veces pensaba que Neji la devoraba con la mirada, de vez en cuando… la miraba de una manera tan penetrante que ella quedaba sin el menor aliento, pero como dije antes… eran muy contadas esas veces y siempre, siempre… él decía algo completamente diferente que la obligaba a darse topes en la cabeza y decir: -Claro Tenten, seguro que Neji te devoraba con la mirada…- Se reprochaba con ironía, quizás era estúpida y a su corazón le gustaba jugar con su realidad, quizás Neji no la devoraba con la mirada ni muchos menos la miraba de alguna manera especial… seguramente era algo que ella se había impuesto por el mero capricho de pensar, de creer, de imaginar tener una mínima posibilidad con él. Pero… no importaba todas las noches que ella se dijera: -No te ve de ningún modo en especial…- No importaba porque… luego… aparecía él dándole de nuevo falsas esperanzas, esperanzas que disfrazaba muy bien con posibles milagros…

Y ahí estaba él… mirándola de manera peligrosa mientras ella intentaba no desfallecer. -En fin.- Murmuró el castaño. Ella suspiró ¿aliviada? Al ver que él adquiría de nuevo esa postura firme y sobria que tanto lo caracterizaba. Definitivamente ella no era una chica especial y ella estaba muy al tanto de eso, por eso jamás… sería buena para Neji, más sin embargo agradecía que él aún no tuviera a alguien porque entonces ella… moriría de desamor, estaba comenzando a prepararse para ese día… -Sólo quería agradecerte.- Exclamó el muchacho sin ton ni son en su rostro.

-¿Perdón?- Exclamó confundida.

-Si, por lo que hiciste por Hinata, yo en verdad deseaba ayudarla a salir de ese maldito matrimonio que tan sólo consumía su alma con fiereza pero… me sentía inútil, inútil y atado completamente de las manos al no saber cómo ayudarla pero tú Tenten, tú apareciste como un ángel, como una luz de esperanza y la rescataste de ese abismo de lamentación.- Sonrió ligeramente el muchacho.

-¿Acaso me dijo… ángel?- Pensó un poco embelesada. -Ya puedo morir en paz.- Sonrió mientras pensaba cosas en silencio. -No fue nada.- Pensó en voz alta. -Hinata es mi amiga, más que eso, ella es mi hermana, mi familia, yo también sufría por verla triste todo el tiempo y bueno… tan sólo la ayude en lo que pude, el resto lo hizo Sasuke.- Afirmó. -No hay nada que agradecer Neji, yo no lo hice esperando el agradecimiento de alguien, yo lo hice porque el mejor agradecimiento que podía recibir sin duda es… ver a Hinata sonreír de nuevo.- A veces… Tenten sentía una ligera envidia por su amiga, tener la atención de Neji al chasquear los dedos o con el menor musitar, tener tanta preciosa atención de ese hombre… sin duda a veces sentía ligera envidia por la Hyuga. -Sé que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por ella si hubieras tenido la oportunidad, lo importante es que ella ahora está mucho mejor.- Sonrió.

-Así es.- Sonrió satisfecho. -Ella está mejor.- Sonrió el chico mientras pensaba en su prima y ahí estaba Tenten… sintiendo un poco de celos porque Hinata ocupara los pensamientos de su primo, pero era claro que la Hyuga no tenía la culpa de aquello… ella era un dulce, era la amabilidad en persona así que mejor apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y sonrió. Entendió entonces que Neji tan sólo quería agradecerle por devolverle la libertad a su prima y de nuevo… se aporreó la cabeza mentalmente… "Estúpida…" Se aseguró mientras comenzaba a buscar la manera de salir de ahí.

-¡Oh mira la hora!- Exclamó extrañada. -¡Tengo que hacer mi reporte de la semana!- Manifestó mientras se ponía de pie fingiendo prisa y desesperación por continuar con sus labores diarias. Neji sólo la miró levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. -Con permiso.- Hizo una reverencia y tomó el pomo de la puerta mientras comenzaba a rotarlo.

El chico se apretó los labios. -Tenten.- Le llamó pensando que ella no le oiría.

-¿Sí?- Cuestionó ella nerviosa.

-De verdad… gracias.- Exclamó nada más.

-No fue nada.- Negó con la cabeza y salió de ahí sin proferir ninguna otra cosa. El chico hizo una mueca de insatisfacción, definitivamente no era bueno en esas cosas…

* * *

-Señorita Hinata, el señor Hiashi me pidió que le recordara sobre la junta de hoy a las cinco.- Recordó Matsuri.

-Por supuesto, gracias.- Dijo la muchacha. Trabajo un poco más y después se detuvo a preguntarse: ¿De qué quiere hablar esta vez mi padre? Sin tener la menor idea mató el tiempo y luego se encaminó a la enorme sala de juntas que estaba en el piso de arriba. Se incomodó al ver a su ex esposo ahí con el gran Fugaku Uchiha, decidió no dirigir su atención a él. Mucho hacía para no topárselo las mañanas en la oficina, estaba segura de que él estaba desesperado de perder la empresa de su familia, el poder de ambas empresas y por eso le había gritado que la amaba, estaba segura de eso. Se sentó lejos de ellos mientras procuraba no mirar a ambos Uchihas pero Sasuke estaba ansioso tratando de llamar su atención con la mirada, cosa de la que Hinata no se inmutó.

-¿Ya están todos?- Cuestionó Hiashi mientras entraba bien vestido al lujoso salón, miró por todo el lugar con sus fríos ojos. -Mmm….- Hizo una mueca enojado. -Falta alguien.- Susurró para sí mismo. -No importa, vamos a comenzar.- Exclamó mientras se ponía al frente. Neji, Hinata y demás presentes no sabían el motivo de aquella junta, incluso los Uchihas no lo sabían.

-¿Por qué nos convocaste, Hiashi?- Cuestionó Fugaku sin tener ni la más remota idea.

Hiashi hizo una mueca, odiaba que lo corretearan, era sin duda un hombre sobrio, frío, calculador y le gustaba llevar las cosas a sus anchas. -Es sencillo, Fugaku.- Se dirigió al jefe de la familia. -Mi hija optó por dejarles su empresa y seguir trabajando juntos, pero… es demasiada la tensión entre ambas familias, tú sin duda temes que esto sea parte de un plan y crees que cuando te vires te apuñalare por la espalda, además… no hay motivos para que nuestras empresas permanezcan juntas, no hay matrimonio de por medio y las cosas se ponen tensas porque como dije antes… tú crees que esto es un plan para quedarme con tus acciones, ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Te devuelvo tú empresa!- Exclamó yendo al grano de una buena vez.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó inquieto Fugaku mientras Sasuke se sobresaltaba e Itachi sólo miraba callado aquello. -¡¿De qué hablas!? ¡¿Me estás echando?!- Aporreó la mano evidentemente enojado sobre la mesa.

-Así es.- Afirmó Hiashi. -Sin duda comprendiste mis palabras.- Expuso con su frío tono de voz mientras asentía con la cabeza. -Te devuelvo, todas y cada una de tus acciones, ya empresas Hyuga no tendrá ningún vínculo con las empresas Uchiha, serán dos de nuevo.- Aseguró sobrio.

-¡No puedes hacer esto!- Gritó saliendo de su razón.

-¡Puedo y lo haré! ¡No olvides tu posición Fugaku! ¡Hinata tenía razón… su "matrimonio", su acta de "matrimonio" siempre fue un maldito contrato para unir ambas empresas! ¡Los contratos tienen cláusulas y restricciones! ¡Tú bien lo sabes, tú y yo escribimos esa acta de "matrimonio" pero tu hijo no cumplió con su parte del contrato! ¡Y por ley tu empresa me pertenece, Fugaku!- Recordó. -Pero no la tomaré porque sé lo mucho que has trabajado para llevarla a la cima, lo sé y no soy un maldito traidor que tomaría algo que por culpa de la estupidez de tu hijo perderías, así que… ¡Toma tus cosas y vete! ¡Vete antes de que cambie de opinión!- Afirmó. El teléfono que estaba postrado a un lado de Hiashi comenzó a sonar, contestó de prisa y solo se le escuchó decir: -Déjalo pasar…- Una leve, muy leve sonrisa se vislumbró sobre su boca.

-Puede pasar señor…- Afirmó el gorila de seguridad mientras le daba la bienvenida al hombre. Todos estaban desconcertados: Sasuke en shock porque lo estaba perdiendo ¡TODO! A su esposa y a la empresa, Fugaku a punto de escupir su hígado enojado, Itachi cavilando la situación en silencio, Neji pensando en lo que su tío tramaba y Hinata… Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… "¿Lo hacía por mí?" Se cuestionó la muchacha desconcertada, su cabeza estaba hecha una maraña. Todos alzaron la mirada cuando escucharon que alguien más se uniría al pleito, y pensar que pensaban que todos los necesarios ya estaban ahí sentados y atentos a las palabras del Hyuga mayor.

-Pasa por favor.- Invitó Hiashi. -Pasa… Namikaze Naruto.- Profirió mientras miraba entrar al apuesto rubio a aquella sala de juntas que se había tornado más bien un coliseo.

-Buenas tardes, lamento la tardanza.- Sonrió el rubio.

Hinata… Hinata quedó peor de lo que ya estaba… sintió el suelo temblarle, agitarse, sintió un enorme balde de agua fría empapar cada hebra de su ser, sintió el aliento fugarse de sus pulmones, quedó pálida y estupefacta frente a la figura del rubio la cual se le tornó irreal. ¡Dios mío!, había olvidado… había olvidado la intensidad de su rubia cabellera, había olvidado lo embelesadora que era su sonrisa, había olvidado… la intensidad de sus ojos azules, de su… de su… de su cielo perdido. ¡Maldición! ¡Lo seguía amando, tanto, tanto que tuvo que bajar la mirada para no ser obvia frente a él y frente a todos los presentes que habían quedado tan sorprendidos como ella! Sasuke… Sasuke maldijo el nombre de ese hombre y su presencia, lo maldijo, y maldijo a Itachi, ¿por qué? ¡Porque era un genio y siempre tenía toda la maldita razón! Sasuke estaba más alterado que antes y más al ver la impresión que aquella presencia causaba, según él, en su aún esposa, el Uchiha menor sin duda se mordió el labio: las cosas se le estaban complicando demasiado… cuando antes las tenía tan fáciles…

-Hinata…- Murmuró Neji con disimulo mientras Naruto se mantenía ahí parado. -¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó porque pensaba que de un momento a otro caería desmayada al suelo.

-No…- Fue sincera con Neji. -¡Si me lo permiten, saldré un momento!- Exclamó la muchacha mientras súbitamente se ponía de pie y salía de ahí, pasó a lado del rubio y procuró por ningún motivo dirigirle la mirada porque sin duda caería en la hipnosis de sus ojos.

-Preciosa…- Pensó él mientras la veía ignorarlo. Sabía que estaba así por haberlo visto, lo sabía, la conocía perfectamente y podía jurar que ella todavía lo amaba con la misma intensidad que antes.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- Gritó exaltado Fugaku mientras miraba a Hiashi. -¡¿Qué hace Namikaze Naruto aquí!? ¡Él es la competencia!- Exclamó furtivo mientras miraba desaprobatoriamente al rubio que tenía metidas las manos en los bolsillos con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¡Yo lo invite!- Exclamó Hiashi. -¡Y cuida tus palabras Fugaku porque pronto tú también serás mi competencia cuando separemos las empresas!- Le informó tajante.

-Sólo estaré de oyente, no pretendo causar disturbio.- Aseguró mientras tomaba asiento con toda la libertad posible y justamente… escogió la silla vacía frente a la Hyuga que en esos momentos no estaba, pero… vaya sorpresita azul que se llevaría cuando regresara de su recuperación de cordura.

-Si no pretendiera causar disturbio ni se hubiera asomado…- Rechistó Sasuke tratando de matar al blondo con la mirada.

Entró contrabajo al baño, sentía las piernas temblarle como una masa gelatinosa y volátil, sentía el pecho bombearle y sentía como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza con algo pesado y de una manera tan fuerte, estaba a punto de desmayarse… sin duda estaba a punto de desmayarse… comenzaba a ver nublado y su respiración se tornaba dificultosa y más profunda. El aire… no le era suficiente. -¿Qué hace aquí?- Se cuestionó mientras se mojaba la cara con agua fría. -¿Qué hace él aquí?- Se repitió mientras apoyaba los codos en el lavamanos tratando de no caerse al suelo. Se tapó la cara… su corazón, sus sentimientos, el estúpido baúl lleno de todo aquello, su estúpida razón, ¡TODO! ¡Todo la estaba traicionando! ¡Los recuerdos agolparon su cabeza como una película de amor! -No puede ser…- Murmuró frustrada mientras recordó su precioso recuerdo que ahora estaba fresco y podía ser palpable. -Tonto corazón…- Se reprochó. -Prometiste guardar la razón…- Se quejó mientras se reprimía las lágrimas. Quizás alguien debió avisarle de la llegada de su "cielo perdido" y su presencia no se significaba que lo había recuperado… aparentaba estar cerca pero sin embargo estaba tan lejos. -Seguro vino por negocios a Japón.- Se afirmó mientras se limpiaba la cara con una toalla desechable. -Seguramente es eso…- Se contestó mientras miraba el espejo que reflejaba sus ojos afligidos y su rostro pálido. -¿Por qué te extraviaste mi cielo perdido, por qué te fuiste de mi lado?- Se quejó frustrada mientras se mordía el labio. Respiró profundo, quizás estaba un poco mejor ahora… no, no lo estaba. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sin embargo, fingiría estarlo porque, porque Sasuke le había enseñado muy bien a fingir muchas cosas y ella sin duda las había aprendido muy bien, así que fingiría, además… seguramente sólo lo vería esta vez y ya nunca más, además… seguramente él ya tenía a alguien, a un amor, a un amor que no era ella. Se jaló la falda, se arregló la ropa, el rostro e intento coser su corazón irreparable… Respiró profundo, tan profundo como su capacidad se lo permitió y con el nudo en la garganta regresó a la sala de juntas. Se propuso no mirar el cielo de sus ojos porque si no... sin duda caería de nuevo entre sus brazos...

Sasuke se impacientaba… sabía la razón por la que ella había salido tan de prisa del lugar: era por el rubio… la idea de que él había vuelto y de que a lo mejor pretendía quitársela le revolvía el estómago y le daba nauseas, deseaba sacar al rubio de ahí pero no podía… y le enfurecía el darse cuenta de que Itachi tenía razón, en verdad había sido obstinado y egocéntrico al pensar que la tenía garantizada.

Hinata entró a la habitación y su rostro estaba lleno de serenidad y compostura, Neji quien la conocía bien sabía que había tenido que hacer mucho para poner el mejor de sus semblantes, Naruto sólo seguía su silueta con el rabillo del ojo mientras la devoraba con la mirada y el corazón le palpitaba con locura, estaba ansioso… ansioso y peor se puso cuando ella se sentó frente a él, peor se puso cuando ella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, él posó la vista sobre sus labios. -Maldición… lo que daría por probarlos otra vez…- Se murmuró el blondo mientras intentaba poner atención a otra cosa que no fuera ella. Apretó los puños reprimiendo sus sentimientos por ella y trató de consolar a su corazón diciéndole que haría ¡TODO! Con tal de tenerla de nuevo a su lado. En verdad que la amaba… estaba seguro de eso y verla… solo le provocó enloquecer…

Neji sin embargo… la sujetó de la mano dándole fuerza, ella sonrió levemente agradeciendo que su primo estuviera ahí para apoyarla…

-¡Bien, creo que todo está claro!- Exclamó Hiashi. -Firmemos los documentos y rompamos de una vez todo lazo.- Le pidió con un ademán a su abogado: el serio Shikamaru, para que se acercará y le diera los pertinentes documentos. -Por favor Sasuke…- Dirigió su mirada perla al azabache quien pego un respingo alterado. -Firma tu parte, Hinata ya ha firmado los papeles del divorcio, ahora te toca a ti.- Le recordó mientras le entregaba la pluma. Hinata abrió los párpados ilusionada, sabía que ya era libre puesto que aquel video se lo declaraba, sabía que era libre porque había firmado su parte de los papeles del divorcio pero… ahora sería completamente libre cuando el Uchiha aceptara que desde ahora estarían separados y que nada la haría regresar a él.

-Yo…- murmuró mientras miraba a Hinata y esta sólo ladeaba la mirada a otra parte.

-No tienes opción.- Recordó Hiashi mientras le extendía la pluma. El azabache miró al rubio y vio como este sonreía con un inmenso gusto y placer al estar presente en el exacto momento que él dejaba de ser un obstáculo para recuperar a la chica. -¡Maldición!- Pensó Sasuke furioso mientras sentía un inmenso coraje embargar su cuerpo. No quería firmar, no deseaba hacerlo, pero tenía la presión de su padre sobre sus hombros y si no lo hacía… sin duda los Hyugas podrían quitarles la empresa. Hizo una mueca mientras intentaba disfrutar los últimos momentos siendo el "esposo" de la chica de ojos perlas. Maldijo para sus adentros y cedió firmando el acta. El rubio reía gustoso de ver a Sasuke agonizando, en verdad no deseaba estar en sus zapatos, en verdad que no…

Hinata por su parte… sonrió sintiéndose completamente libre, sintiendo la última soga que le atosigaba el cuerpo dejarle libre el alma, sintió que ahora si podía respirar sin sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho. Sasuke vio su rostro y un poco enojado la miró con una expresión que decía: "Aún no te has deshecho de mí, cariño". Hinata entendió el mudo mensaje y alterada rotó la mirada hacía otra parte.

-¡Esto es una locura, Hiashi!- Afirmó Fugaku mientras veía ahora a Hiashi firmar su parte y Fugaku sin duda estaba haciendo su último intento por hacerlo entrar en "razón", porque a Fugaku se le antojó una locura la decisión de Hiashi, se le antojó que aquel hombre se había vuelto loco y que estaba demente.

-Locura… locura fue haber casado a mi hija con el tuyo.- Murmuró mientras terminaba de firmar y le acercaba los documentos a Fugaku junto con una pluma para que de una vez por todas todo rastro se disolviera con la acción de su firma.

Hinata dio un respingo asustada… ¿Acaso su padre había separado las empresas por ella? ¿Acaso a su padre se le estaba ablandando el corazón y sentía tantito remordimiento por haberla casado con un hombre que definitivamente no ama, ni amaba ni amará jamás? ¡Así es, no lo amaba, ni lo amó, ni lo amará, jamás! Y ahora más que nunca estaba segura de eso… y más con su "cielo perdido" ahí frente a ella.

Sin duda alguna… Naruto miraba complacido aquella escena, solo veía como las puertas se le abrían y un camino se dibujaba hacía la chica, todo estaba a su favor ¡Todo!

-¡Estás demente!- Le gritó Fugaku mientras firmaba, y luego salía de ahí rabiando y maldiciendo a Hiashi, a la familia Hyuga y a la empresa, los Uchihas salieron de ahí enojados y más Sasuke que estaba frustrado, Fugaku sólo lanzaba improperios en nombre de Hiashi Hyuga.

-Al fin esto acabo.- Respiró el mayor de los Hyugas minutos después de que los Uchihas se habían marchado de ahí. -Necesito un whisky.- Afirmó mientras se frotaba la sien.

-¿Y a qué debemos tu visita, Namikaze?- Interrogó Neji fríamente. Naruto estuvo a punto de abrir la boca…

-Las empresas acaban de separarse Neji, se dice fácil, pero sin duda no lo es, hay que hacer muchos cambios debido a este giro de ciento ochenta grados, hay que subir y bajar muchas cosas y muchas cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante, necesitamos equilibrar de nuevo las cosas y… y Naruto me ayudará, sin duda lo hará, ayudará a la empresa, por esa razón está aquí.- Sonrió.

Hinata sintió que el alma se le escapó del cuerpo y que ahora sí iba a desmayarse al recibir esa fuerte noticia.

-No entiendo muy bien.- Murmuró Neji. Pero… ¡Claro que entendía, si él era un genio, otra cosa diferente era que… no daba crédito a lo que oía!

-Naruto trabajará aquí un periodo y nos ayudara a establecer la empresa.- Sonrió. -Hinata.- Llamó Hiashi, ella dio un brinquito al escuchar su nombre en labios de su padre. -¿Tienes algún problema de trabajar con Naruto?- Le interrogó con sus fríos ojos.

-Yo…- Balbuceó confundida mientras intentaba no desmayarse, mientras intentaba no mirar esos preciosos ojos azules. -Yo…- Titubeó cabizbaja mientras intentaba controlarse. Algo la hizo contestar, algo en su interior le dio un enorme empujón para dejar salir una sílaba de sus labios: -No…- Bajó enseguida la cabeza. ¡Rayos! ¿Acababa de aceptar trabajar con él? ¡Estúpida! Sin duda era una estúpida o al menos eso pensó ella.

-¿Naruto, tú tienes algún problema si trabajas con mi hija?-

-No, con mucho gusto.- Sonrió jovial. Y ella se sintió desfallecer… Neji vio el estado de su prima y sólo hizo una mueca: ¿Qué tramaba el gran Hiashi Hyuga? ¿Aún estaba cavilando bien las cosas?

-¡Qué bien! ¡Porque empiezan mañana!- Sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Mañana?- se interrogó alterada. Sin duda Hinata estaba al borde de sus emociones... todo estaba pasando tan rápido y sin piedad y había muchas cosas que no entendía... no único que entendía era que él no estaba ahí por ella, no, él estaba ahí tan solo para equilibrar la empresa de su padre y no sabía si con esa noticia debía sentirse aliviada o decepcionada.

-Iré por ese whisky.- Murmuró Hiashi mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. -Neji ven a mi despacho, te necesito.- Exclamó después de que todos ya habían salido y sólo quedaban el rubio y la peliazul. Hinata se paró tan de prisa como pudo después de apenitas recordar que tenía una cena con Kiba, miró su reloj: eran las siete y cuarto, se levantó tan rápido como pudo porque el aire se le estaba tornando pesado con él ahí y más con la liberación de sus sentimientos. El rubio la siguió con la mirada mientras la veía huir de él, sonrió, esperó y dispuesto a seguirla… lo hizo, pero con sigilo y cuidado.

Caminó hacia la salida y se encontró al rubio hablando por teléfono con alguien, ella decidió no prestarle mucha atención, visualizó a Kiba y ella se puso un poco alegre porque la presencia del castaño se le tornó como la de un salvador, corrió hacía el lujoso auto negro y se subió de prisa a el después de casi rozar el hombro del Namikaze el cual se percató de las acciones de la Hyuga al abordar ese coche, la muchacha saludó a su acompañante y juntos salieron de ahí, el rubio hizo una mueca enojado.

-¡¿Dónde rayos estás Gaara?! ¡Apúrate! ¡Hay algo que quiero comprobar!- Le exclamó mientras intentaba seguir con la mirada el coche que se alejaba.

-¡Ya voy, el tráfico esta imposible!- Exclamó el pelirrojo ligeramente enojado.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo rayos me convenciste de venir aquí?!- Murmuró sofocado el pelirrojo mientras se tapaba la cara con un menú imitando al rubio frente a él.

-¡Shhhh! ¡Calla, no me dejas oír!- Exclamó alterado tratando de parar la oreja para escuchar lo que la pareja que estaba a dos mesas de ellos decía.

-¡No puedo creer que estés espiando a Hinata!- Regañó mientras seguían murmurando cosas.

-¡Cállate que eres mi cómplice y ahora guarda silencio que no oigo!- Refunfuñó el rubio.

-Nos vemos patéticos, Naruto.- Se quejó Gaara mientras ladeaba la cabeza aún con el menú tapando su rostro y veía como los demás comensales comían con calma mientras ellos armaban alboroto con su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Van a ordenar caballeros?- Preguntó el maître mientras se dirigía a los apuestos hombres.

-Si.- Dijo Gaara mientras bajaba el menú tratando de disimular su comportamiento. -Tráigame…- Caviló. -La lasaña y una copa de su mejor vin…-

-¿¡Gaara podrías pedir tu orden un poco más bajo!?- Se quejó el rubio mientras intentaba escuchar algo.

El pelirrojo bufó molesto. -Una copa de su mejor vino y es todo, al menos para mí.-

-¿Usted caballero, va a ordenar?- Cuestionó el mesero un poco enojado por el estresante comportamiento del rubio. -¿Caballero?- Volvió a llamar el mesero con el tono un poco más alto. -¡¿Caballero?!- Se exaltó un poco el joven camarero.

-¡Naruto!- Gritó molesto Gaara tratando de llamar su atención.

-¡Cállate Gaara nos descubrirán!- Se quejó el blondo.

-¡¿Qué si vas a ordenar?, pedazo de animal!- Refunfuñó molesto.

-¡Ahhh!- Sonrió nervioso, miró el menú que tenía agarrado y se dio cuenta de que estaba al revés, nervioso lo giró y lo escaneó con la mirada, luego alzó el semblante y dijo: -¿Tiene ramen?- El mesero sintió ganas de golpear al estúpido rubio que estaba frente a él.

-Señor…- Murmuró evidentemente enojado pero trato de ser razonable con él. -Éste es un restaurant de comida Italiana, no vendemos ramen.- Exclamó furioso, Gaara sólo rodó los ojos.

-¡Señor!- Imitó el rubio al maître. -Estamos en Japón, ¡¿cómo rayos no tienen ramen?!- Se quejó.

-¡Naruto, estamos haciendo el ridículo!- Demandó Gaara mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¡Ay bueno ya! ¡Tráigame lo mismo que pidió él!- Exclamó frustrado mientras señalada a Gaara. El mesero echó un bufido y tomó el pedido para ir en su búsqueda. -Espere…- Llamó el rubio antes de que el mesero saliera de ahí. -¿Ni siquiera tienen ramen instantáneo?- Cuestionó el idiota rubio.

-Ningún tipo de ramen.- Resopló enojado el mesero.

-Bueno traiga lo que le había pedido antes…- Hizo una mueca insatisfecho el rubio.

-Eres un caso perdido…- Se frotó la sien el pelirrojo.

-¡No logró escuchar nada! ¿Qué le dirá ese tipo a Hinata?- Cuestionó mientras los miraba.

Kiba se la estaba pasando estupendamente con la Hyuga, ella era dulce y muy amable, era frágil y muy diferente a otras chicas, sin duda era… especial. Hinata trataba de no pensar en Naruto y en sus preciosos ojos azules que le sofocaban el corazón con su mínimo recuerdo, trataba de mantener la compostura y de disfrutar de la compañía de Kiba, estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo puesto aún sentía el bajón de sus sentimientos al acecho, el bajón de todo lo que le vino cuando lo vio cruzar el umbral de esa puerta, por un momento quiso pensar que él jamás se había ido, pero entró en razón antes de plantearse una fuerte mentira. El Inuzuka era divertido y sin duda le agradaba. Ella no sospechaba que un par de pupilas azules la estaban observando, aunque tenía de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento de ser observada nuevamente.

-¿¡Ahhh por que la mira así!?- Se quejaba como un niño pequeño. -¡¿Qué se cree ese idiota!?- Murmuraba furioso. Gaara sólo intentaba disfrutar de su cena en silencio pero se tornaba una misión imposible porque ese rubio era peor que un chiquillo de diez años. -¡Gaara!- Exclamó angustiado. -¡¿Crees que a ella le guste ese tipo? ¿Por qué esta con él? ¿Quién rayos es? ¿Qué intenciones tiene con ella?!- Preguntaba alterado mientras se jalaba los cabellos rubios. El pelirrojo estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el estúpido rubio y su ridícula escena de celos. -¡Gaara!- Continuó llamando el rubio como si él tuviera las respuestas a sus celosas preguntas.

-¡Maldición Naruto, no lo sé!- Profirió enojado. -Pero es evidente que sus intenciones no son las de ser mejores amigos…- Fue lo único que dijo. El rubio hizo una mueca: se estaba estresando. De pronto Gaara llamó al maître.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor?- Cuestionó el muchachillo.

-¿Quieres ganarte cincuenta grandes?- Cuestionó Gaara mientras le hacía un ademán que significaba: dinero.

-Por supuesto señor.- Exclamó el muchacho sin dudarlo mientras abría los ojos emocionado.

-Por favor, este hombre me tiene harto.- Exclamó señalando al rubio, el blondo hizo un gesto de indignación. -Ve a la mesa donde está la joven de ojos perlados y escucha todo cuanto puedas y nos informas.-

-¡A la orden, señor!- Confirió el maître y salió en busca de su misión.

-¡Eres un genio Gaara!- Exclamó alegre el blondo mientras adulaba a su amigo.

-¡Ya sé, ahora… déjame comer en paz, pedazo de animal!- Le pidió.

-¡Ay que humor!- Se quejó el rubial. -Pareces mujer menopáusica- Se mofó.

-¡Y tú un ridículo idiota!- Le devolvió el insultó.

Al poco rato volvió el muchacho con información. -¡¿Qué escuchaste, qué escuchaste?!- Cuestionó impaciente el rubio.

-Hablan de cosas triviales… pero el joven le dijo a la señorita que es una mujer muy hermosa…- El rubio comenzó a sentir que la sangre le hervía del coraje. -¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota?- Pensó el rubio. -Que sin duda es una dama muy especial…- Naruto iba a estallar. -Y que está feliz de haberla conocido esa noche…-

-¡¿Quéééééééééééé!?- Gritó el rubio mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-¡Maldición Naruto, nos descubrirán!- Exclamó Gaara, el rubio de prisa se sentó dándose cuenta de su estupidez y tiro un tenedor fingiendo que lo recogía y así ocultar su rostro debajo de la mesa mientras esperaba a que todo se calmara, Gaara sólo se tapó la cara con el menú mientras echaba un largo suspiro. Los comensales miraron hacia su mesa y luego continuaron con sus asuntos. Naruto salió de su escondite, Gaara le pagó al joven.

-¡¿Quieres ganarte otros cincuenta?!- Habló el rubio rabioso mientras jalaba el uniforme del muchacho.

-¡Por supuesto, señor!- Sonrió el joven maître. La sonrisa del rubio se tornó maliciosa.

-¡Ve y vierte "accidentalmente" una copa de vino sobre él!- Exclamó el rubio furioso. Vio palidecer al mesero, esa acción podría costarle el empleo si el cliente se quejaba, el rubio vio la incertidumbre sobre sus ojos. -¡Te daré cien grandes!- Afirmó. -¡Y no te preocupes, no te echarán, de eso me encargo yo!- Sonrió el blondo dándole confianza al muchacho.

-Estás demente…- Acusó Gaara.

-Ya sé, ya sé, pero no vine hasta Japón para ver que ese idiota me robe a Hinata.- Se manifestó a lo que Gaara sólo rodó los ojos.

El rubio se rió mucho cuando vio caer "accidentalmente" vino sobre la elegante ropa de ese idiota que acompañaba a Hinata.

-Oh, oh…- Masculló el Sabaku. -Quizás las cosas no funcionaron como tú querías…- Exclamó al ver como Hinata desesperada se levantó a ayudar a limpiar la ropa del castaño, entonces… sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y Naruto estuvo a punto de intervenir si Gaara no lo hubiera sujetado de la camisa.

-¡Vámonos!- Exclamó Gaara mientras pagaba la cuenta, le pagaba al maître sus cien grandes y salían de ahí antes de que el rubio armara un verdadero alboroto.

-Lo siento Gaara.- Se disculpó el rubio cabizbajo. -Sólo que la idea de perderla otra vez me aterra.- Confirió mientras miraba al suelo.

-Ya lo sé, pero debes controlarte, ya estamos aquí y pasarás mucho tiempo con ella a partir de mañana… controla esos celos.- Pidió mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Pero quién era ese hombre?- Interrogó el rubio como si su amigo tuviera la respuesta a todo.

-Naruto… ¿Cómo se puso Hinata hoy cuando te vio?- Cuestionó el inteligente Gaara. El rubio sonrió al recordarlo… la chica se había puesto… nerviosa… nerviosa de tenerlo ahí, se había salido de sus cabales, había perdido la compostura y sus ojos claramente le revelaban los miles de sentimientos que aún albergaba por él, el muchacho pelirrojo entendió la sonrisa de su amigo rubio. -¿Ves? Ella aún te quiere…- Le recordó mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

-Gracias Gaara.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de concentrar su mirada hacia el cielo oscuro.

-Por cierto… ¿Desde cuándo la espías?- Se quejó el pelirrojo. El rubio carraspeó y se frotó la nariz.

-¡Ya es tarde! ¡Vámonos!- Exclamó mientras entraba al auto y soslayaba su pregunta.

-¡Ah! ¡Odio que me dejes con la palabra en la boca! ¡Contéstame, idiota!- Se quejó Gaara.

-Solo digamos… que tuvimos un encuentro indirecto el domingo.- Le sonrió travieso mientras arrancaba el coche.

-Estúpido demente.- Se quejó Gaara.

-Ella me tiene así…- Fue lo único que afirmó cuando piso el acelerador.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Ojalá que si ^-^ porque si no la ardilla golosa me pega (Hammi Yang) me pega si no dejan review, ok no xD soy muy dramática yo lo sé. Por favor mis niños hermosos dejen un hermoso review no hay cosa más bella que leer sus palabras *-*

Y espero de todo corazón... que estén disfrutando su estadía en nuestro tren... los amamos niños hermosos.

Atte: Hammi Yang y Nakahara Sunako (la maldita desgraciada de Sunako xD).


End file.
